Playing Pretend
by narufangirl16
Summary: Gaara's gotta find something to get these fan girls off his back. The best choice? A pretend girl friend; no stress, little effort, all acting, and the best part;screaming psychos are kept at bay. This is going to be a piece of cake.
1. Prologue

_**Hey! Naruangirl16 here! I'm back, and better then ever! ...hopefully. That's up to you all! My readers! So tell me what you think!**_

_**So much thanks to Kiravu! She resived this to make it so much better! :)**_

_**I don't own Naruto, or Gaara, but I do own Emiko and this story!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Her name is Hyuuga Emiko.<em>

_Precisely four feet, ten inches, one hundred and four pounds. _

_Seventeen in a month, promoted to Jonin eight months ago._

_Currently holding the status as the female Hyuuga prodigy, second only to her older brother, Hyuuga Neji._

_Emiko's feeling pretty good about life right now, about to take on a new step her life, a new goal. Black Ops. Then she'll only have to answer to one woman, and said woman will be more then willing to get this accursed mark off her tongue, so the secrets can spill out. Then perhaps she can put an end to him, and probably save a few lives as well._

* * *

><p>Gaara rubbed his temples in irritation. This was going to be a living hell, how is anyone supposed to get any work done with those frenzied fan-girls screaming outside?<p>

"Geeze, they're even worse than the ones in Suna..." Kankuro closed the door and sank down heavily upon the sofa in their new, temporary, office. It wasn't much, not compared to the one in Suna, anyway. He imagined it was a copied version of the Hokage's, only down sized. The office resided on the fourth floor of the Kage tower, high enough for those harpies not to have thier faces stuck to the glass, but low enough so he could still hear their shouts.

But Gaara wasn't complaining, it was decent sized.

"I've realized..." Gaara glared out the window, which said females were stationed were behind, looking up with dazed expressions on their faces. "We've only been here for a few hours... It's only going to get worse."

"I think you should take advantage of this." Kankuro sat up and smirked, signalling a what-he-thinks-is-clever idea forming into his brain.

"What do you mean _take advantage_?" Gaara turned his sharp glare upon his elder brother, not liking where this was going at all.

"Come on, Gaara," Kankuro stood and walked over, gesturing towards the window. "This is fresh water territory, a whole new sea to explore. So you didn't find what you were looking for back home, why not try here? Not only would it strengthen the bond between the Wind and Fire, but it could be a very good way to get all these girls off your back."

Gaara sat back in his seat, looking towards the ceiling for a minute, running the puppet master's words through his head and sighed. "I don't think it would work, besides, we're here to assist the Hokage after the attack. We're not supposed to play around with her citizens, or her ninja."

Pein's invasion had really taken it's toll on Konoha, left them short quite a few ninja, half a broken village, and a weakened Hokage.

So naturally, Suna; being Konoha's greatest ally, came to Konoha's aid. For the next eight weeks, the Kazekage, his body guards, the ambassador to Konoha, and a few ninja of choice are at the Leaf's whim.

Gaara didn't mind much, he rather liked the change in scenery. The Leaf village was beautiful (now that most of the damage from the invasion was cleaned up) and it's not like his absence was detrimental to his country.

Suna is currently at a high point thanks to him. The population has never been higher, the ninja have never had this much of a mission completion rate, and because of that, the economy is flourishing.

Baki is more than capable to handle things while Gaara is away, he is not concerned. Even if this wasn't a full vacation, Gaara's work load would lessen greatly and he would actually have some free time for a change.

So, as Kankuro had said earlier, it was a perfect time to take advantage of this new freedom and dip into all that the Fire had to offer. Particularly, it's beautiful women.

But Gaara simply didn't have the patience for a relationship right now. Girlfriends were tiresome and the ones he's had in the past were always attention craving, petty, annoying, and gold digging broads who didn't have a whole lot of self respect. He was pretty sure he could have spit on them and called them scum and they still would have gotten on their knees for him. But, of course he would never do something like that.

"Not to mention their cute, Fire country, accents." Kankuro added, apparently still going on with his rant.

Gaara didn't even particularly like their Fire country accents. If anything, he found it rather annoying the way their words sometimes sounded slurred with their short vowels and the way they put too much emphasis on ending part of the word.

Gaara sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, already feeling a headache coming on. "Let's just try and get to our estate without splitting any skulls."

* * *

><p>Emiko sighed at the peace around her as she meditated in the Hyuuga gardens. She always liked going there, ever since she was a child, it was quiet and gave her time to think. Clearing her mind this way, was always relaxing. It was also where usually worjed to strengthened the reach of her Byakugan.<p>

She still had quite a ways to go before she caught up to, and surpassed Neji. While she was already well ahead most Hyuugas, being able to see as far as six hundred meters, Neji could see well above eight hundred. Though she shouldn't really feel upset about being so far behind him, after all she had never gotten the chance to really practice too much with it growing up.

While training in Root under Danzo, she didn't get to practise with her bloodline as much as she would have liked. Sure, he let her come home often to train with her uncle, and other Byakugan wielders, but it wasn't nearly often enough.

Before she had moved back home, Emiko's Byakugan was probably weaker than even Hinata's. Though she doesn't really know much about Hinata or her skills because they didn't associate much. Emiko rarely talked to her cousin and it was even rarer that they spared.

Though Emiko associated more with Hinata than Hanabi. But that wasn't surprising. Even if Hinata was almost two years older than Emiko, Hanabi was at least three years younger, and Hanabi was also the new heir. So Hiashi tended to keep her to himself.

"Emiko," she opened one eye to regard her brother, but otherwise didn't change much about her position. "Hiashi wishes to speak to you."

Emiko gave an exasperated sigh, "alright." She rose from her concentration and stood, patting off the grass and dirt from her person.

Neji gave her a weary look as she walked past him and into the compound, which she ignored. He knew all too well what this meant. He had to deal with this too and she didn't need a lecture on how to deal with it.

Usually, she didn't act so coldly towards her elder brother, but these kinds of moments put her in the worst type of mood.

Emiko knocked on his door twice and waited patiently until he gave the word, "come in." She slid the door open to see Hiashi standing next to a man he seemed to have just finished a conversation with.

"Ah, Emiko, I hope I wasn't interrupting you. This is Yuugato." Hiashi gestured to the man. She regarded him with a bored look and shifted her weight onto one hip while crossing her arms. Tall and prestige looking, just how Hiashi liked them. "He's around your age, fine Hyuuga, excellent status and promising future."

Emiko resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I hope you haven't already eaten lunch, you have a reservation at Kiko's in an hour." Hiashi explained, Emiko nodded and bowed to both of them before leaving.

Hiashi had started doing this right after she had turned sixteen, setting her up with guys he felt she would make strong offspring with. Emiko mainly blamed it on her Byukugan and skill, because she was a high jonin, practically ANBU, and with a level of Bykaugan that comes third only to Hiashi himself and Neji's. For those reasons, Hiashi wanted to marry her off quickly to strengthen the clan.

Perhaps she really shouldn't complain, Neji had it way worse. He had a new date practically every other week, whether or not he showed up to those dates was a different story...

But Emiko had other plans the day, she planned to speak with the Hokage and ask for a transfer into ANBU. She'd been jonin long enough to at least deserve a shot, not to mention she's passed ninety-nine percent of her missions.

She would be honored to be one of the Hokage's most trusted. Also, as long as it gets her as far away from Danzo as possible.

* * *

><p>Gaara was currently trying to escape from his mob of fans, even without his traditional Kazekage robes, they still recognized him, and the mob only seemed to get bigger.<p>

Gaara sighed and thought perhaps taking the roofs would be a better method, but paused before taking another leap seeing another person doing the same.

The spotted girl stopped where she had landed and looked back at him.

Gaara braced himself, automatically thinking it was a member of his fan club.

The girl narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, as if trying to recognize him. It lasted for over a minute, and he was beginning to feel a little nerved under her pale-eyed scrutiny. He'd seen eyes like that before, but it took a bit before he realized she was obviously a Hyuuga.

Then it seemed to hit her. The girl bowed her head in a respectful way before regarding, "Kazekage-sama." Then straightened and continued onward.

Hmm, that was a little odd.

Perhaps he was getting a big head from all the fawning, then again he thought any girl who didn't automatically blush and stutter around him was odd. Though he was a bit thankful for finally finding a girl in this village who didn't seem to be in love with him the moment they laid eyes on him.

That was a good sign.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Emiko, what brings you to my office?" Tsunade turned around in her seat to face the Hyuuga. "Opting for another mission?"<p>

Emiko shook her head, "actually, Lady Tsunade, I'm here to ask you how I can obtain a position in Anbu?" (do you know if i should capitalize all the letters in ANBU because its like an acrinim?)

Tsunade regarded the girl closely, "I see." Although she had it in her power to say no, Tsunade was interested. While it didn't seem wise to have one of Danzo's proteges working so closely under her, she also didn't want to pass up this opportunity.

It was no secret that the man hated everything to do with Tsunade and frankly, she wouldn't put it past him if it had been his idea to send her here. Though this could be good for her as well. It would give her an opportunity to look after the girl closer, and maybe even get out some of Danzo's secrets and finally hand that bastard what's been coming to him.

But a person could never be too careful.

"Very well, if you want a position, someone is going to have to train you, test you, observe you and if you pass, they will recommend you. Once you are recommenced you will be sent on a mission with Anbu and your team will evaluate how you do. Your performance on that mission will determine if you make it."

Emiko nodded eagerly, "thank you, Lady Tsunade. Am I allowed to ask who my adviser will be and how long it will take overalll?"

Tsunade thought carefully. She's in need of someone she could trust fully and who knows their way around Anbu. While Tenzou would be perfect for the job, he already has his plate full with Sai.

A sly smirk spread on her lips, "yes. Hatake Kakashi. He'll come to you, also he'll decide how long the training will take. Dismissed." Emiko nodded and took her leave.

"Do you really trust her?" Shizune piped up from her side.

Tsunade gave a tired sigh, "I have no reason not to trust her, Shizune. But if anyone can find out if she's up to no good, it's Kakashi. I doubt she can tell us anything about Root anyway until she's ours. Emiko's been free from him for two years now, but I wouldn't be surprised if Danzo still has a hold on her."

* * *

><p>Emiko gave a happy hum as she made her way back down the street. That went better than she expected. She was sure she could past the tests, even if it was Hatake Kakashi giving them.<p>

Kakashi's only passed three people in his history of teaching, but perhaps a forth could slip by. Emiko was quite confident in her abilities as a ninja and she was sure she could become Anbu.

Emiko made her way to Kiko's, she might as well, her date was in fifteen minutes anyway. They were expecting her and it didn't seem to be a problem getting her table ready early.

Kiko's ran pretty slow this time of day. Most people have already eaten lunch and the dinner rush won't start for at least another two hours. She would have time to think before Yuugato arrived.

Emiko didn't usually argue with Hiashi's efforts to hitch her up. There wasn't much she could do anyway. After her father's death, Hiashi was legally Neji and her guardian, so he was in charge, especially now that she was out of Root.

The dates always consisted of a free (usually expensive for the sap paying) meal and sometimes a fun activity; she he wasn't opposed to either of those things. Emiko didn't even have to like the men she was set up with, she just had to give them a chance.

Even though most of her dates ended quite abruptly with her making an epic escape and ditching an usually annoyed Hyuuga stud.

It wasn't that Emiko didn't like that they were always Hyuuga, it made sense. It was just that nine out of ten times they reminded her of Neji, which was really weird; and not even the fun side of Neji, that side rarely saw the light of day. But the boring, prestige side.

Hiashi liked choices probably for that exact reason, and if she and Neji weren't siblings, she was pretty sure she would have dated him already. Which was a _very _creepy thought.

Neji was too close of a relative for Hiashi to set him up with Hinata or Hanabi, but that didn't stop him from the seemingly endless list of second, third, fourth and so on cousins. The Hyuuga was a bigger clan than one may think. Easily the largest in the village.

They came second to only to the Uchiha.

A slight pain came to Emiko's heart at the mere thought of their name. It should be old news by now, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness when she thought of them. Or rather, one in particular.

But, she would have to put a rain check on such thoughts, because here was her date had arrived, three minutes early, at ten o'clock.

"Hello, sorry to keep you waiting." He gave a polite smile and sat down across from Emiko and grabbed a menu. "Have you thought about what you want yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you." If it sounded rude, then good.

"Ok, well... Let me know when you've found something." There was a minute of the rather awkward silence she's become accustomed to on dates, which the waitress promptly shattered.

"Hello! I'm Sumiki, I'll be serving you today, what type of drinks would you like?" She gave a pink-lipped smile and moved a blonde hair from her unblemished face. It was obvious to see that the restaurant tended to hire girls more higher up on the beauty spectrum. Sumiki was the third one Emiko saw about to spill out of her low cut blouse.

"Water, please." Yuugato answered.

"I'll have an Orange Fanta." As much as Emiko knew soda was bad for her, she couldn't help but indulge while she was out. If she had to endure a date, she might as well get herself a little treat while she was at it.

"Alright, be back in a sec." The waitress smiled as she left, leaving the awkward pair alone, for more silence.

"So, tell me, just how _around _my age are you?" Emiko began, engaging in the usual small talk she gave at these dates. Dinner is going to be boring if he keeps up this quiet act.

"I'm twenty." He was the same age as Neji for crying out loud! Not that she had anything against older men, she would be a hypocrite if she did. But, it just weird!

Emiko decided she'd use this moment to check him out. He had long jet black hair and the legendary Hyuuga eyes, fair skin and faint five o'clock shadow. He was probably about Neji's height, though slightly more muscular than him and rough looking.

Yuugato reminded Emiko of some war-hero bore. He just would not do.

"Ah. How long have you been a jonin?" Hiashi almost never gave her someone of anything less.

"Two years." Emiko was already getting sick of his two worded answers. This date was going down hill - fast - and she didn't care. Emiko did tend to like men who looked more like Neji, so he was already cast aside.

Emiko looked at the dessert menu, contemplating whether or not it would be worth sticking around for.

* * *

><p>Gaara sighed in relief as he had seemed to loose his mob. He leaned against a probably dirty wall. He didn't care. It smelled rather nice over here, though he was probably just behind some restaurant.<p>

The Kazekage was going over the quickest and least harmful way to get to his townhouse when the loud squeaking of a window caught his attention.

It was the Hyuuga girl from earlier, apparently sneaking out of a bathroom window. She hopped down and looked at him. The two of them had a short staring match before she blinked slowly. She probably thought it was weird to find him, of all people, here.

But it's not like people who sneak out bathroom widows had any right to talk about anyone being weird.

"Kazekage-sama," she gave a nod, before turning to walked out of the alley, which happened to be in his direction.

"What is your name?" Gaara was curious to hear her story. She was very obviously a Hyuuga, which was why it was even more amusing to see her in this way. The Hyuuga were much too proud a people to sneak out bathroom windows.

"Hyuuga Emiko." She turned around to face him, not looking at all embarrassed by being caught red-handed by the Kazekage crawling out a bathroom window.

"May I ask why you're sneaking out a restroom window?"

"Bad date, the dessert wasn't worth it." Emiko stated simply, as if she didn't care either way.

Gaara nodded, "ah, I understand."

"You've had to sneak out bathroom windows before?" She looked up at him, curious. Gaara couldn't help but think, she is awfully short.

Gaara chuckled lightly, "no, but I have had bad dates."

Emiko gave a nod back, "being the Kazekage must get you stuck with a lot of bad dates, right?"

"You can call me Gaara," he regarded her with a light smirk. "And yes. But, I suppose I don't do much to help myself."

"Me neither, my uncle seems to think just because I'm the female prodigy I need to get pregnant as soon as possible and produce strong Hyuuga babies. It sucks, I can't exactly say no to him."

"Why not?" She didn't answer at first, she only looked to the side for a moment before pulling off the Leaf headband that was around her forehead and lifted her bangs.

Gaara looked at the green seal on her forehead curiously, not really understanding...

"It's a seal. The head family, via my uncle, gives them to the branch families, via me, to make sure they don't give away any secrets and keep them in line."

"Oh, sorry." Emiko shook her head and tied her headband back on.

"Eh, I don't care much, it's just kind of annoying." Gaara looked at the girl skeptically for a moment and ran over their scenarios in his mind. He was quite sick of running from his fan club, and was pretty sure he was going to offend someone by telling them to piss off, (he doubted Tsunade would take too kindly to hurt feelings all over the place on his behalf) but he didn't exactly want a relationship.

Emiko was constantly being set of up with men to push her into marriage and motherhood. It was obvious she wasn't ready to take on such as responsibilities right now. Gaara didn't even know how old she was.

From her size, Gaara could guess she was thirteen. But from her face, she looked near eighteen. It was hard to tell what her age was, but she couldn't be much younger than himself, if younger at all.

"What if I knew a way to help us both out?" He offered.

* * *

><p>Emiko looked at the Kazekage sharply as he'd said the words.<p>

"What exactly do you mean by that?" She enquired.

Gaara kept his gaze fixated on hers, "I'm having trouble keeping my fan-girls at bay. You're having trouble keeping your uncle off your case. We could use each other to help both of us out."

"What do you mean by 'use'?" Emiko wasn't sure if she liked where this was going.

"What I mean is, how would you like to be my pretend girlfriend?" Emiko knew she didn't like where this was going now.

Emiko looked at him like he was crazy, because surely, he must be crazy. "Excuse me?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it! Review please!<strong>_


	2. Let the Games Begin!

_**Hey all, thanks for the positive feed back! There have been some questions about who Danzou is and what ROOT is, and for now, all I can tell you in that Danzou works for the Konoha council and wants to be Hokage, he created ROOT as a side group from ANBU. If there are anymore questions, please ask! or you can go to Narutopedia cause they have a lot of information there. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>: _Let the Games Begin!_

* * *

><p>...<p>

Did he really just say that? Did he really just ask her to be his pretend girlfriend?

...

"...Are you crazy?" she asked perfectly seriously.

Gaara sighed, "Listen, I'm going to be here for eight weeks and I'm going to loose my mind if dodging fangirls takes up the better part of my day. I'm going to assume if I get a girlfriend they will at least keep a respectful distance-It's worked in the past."

"Why are you asking me?" she crossed her arms and glared up at him. She had no desire to be any part of this _ridiculous _scheme.

Because that's what it was.

_Ridiculous. _

"Because, think about it," Gaara sighed. "Not only will it look good that you are from the Leaf village, but you're part of a very prestige clan, you're even a prodigy of it. The elders will think you're quite worthy of me and not question me about it. People will respect you, those psychos will respect you. You're also one of the first girls I've come across today that hasn't attempted to grope me... Or rape me with their eyes." He was speaking to the wall now.

"Well I'm sure you know some other girl that isn't a fangirl who will help you." She shrugged and began to walk away only to be stopped by a rough hand on her wrist. He let go as soon as she turned around.

Gaara shook his head, "I only know four other girls here and I'm sure they will find it very awkward to partake in this, given our past." She didn't know what past he was referring to, but decided she didn't care.

Emiko then put on her best thinking face.

(-.-)

…

"What's in it for me?" If it sounded greedy, that's because it _was_.

"You want your uncle off your back, right? Well, who could be more worthy of the female Hyuga prodigy than the Kazekage himself?" she thought for a minute. Gaara was right, he would defiantly be enough to please Hiashi.

"I suppose this will work well in my favor. I'm guessing you want this as public as possible?" she raised a brunette eye brow him.

"The more public the better. Every fan girl in the village needs to know. And believe it. " She regarded him when he made that statement. It was a given public displays of a affection were going to be a big part of this.

_Fine_. Acting needed to be a forte anyway. What kind of ninja would she be if she couldn't pull off a little pretend play?

She hesitated, but then reached up to cup his rough cheek and give it an experimental rub. It was like sand paper. Which was a little unattractive...

He blushed a tad bit, obviously not excepting her to make such a bold move, but didn't move her hand none the less.

"Alright... So, when do we make our first appearance?" she asked slowly, waiting to see if he would give more of an reaction.

"Don't you want to go over any rules first?" Gaara asked just as slowly, his bald brow rasing.

"Rules? There are rules?" Her hand promptly dropped, hoping she hadn't over stepped any. This was still the Kazekage and she should still treat him with respect.

Gaara nodded, "We don't tell anyone about this being fake. I can't have word of this breaking out and risk looking like some fool. Understood?"

"What about my friends?" she asked, knowing she couldn't lie to them.

"Who do you plan on telling?"

"Just my brother, his team mates and mine-maybe." She probably wouldn't though. Ino was the worst person to tell secrets too. By sun down everyone within the tri-village area would know.

Gaara shook his head, "That's too many people."

"Ok, three people, that's all I need, alright?" she would tell Neji, Tenten, and Sai. The three people she trusted to keep a secret.

"Alright," Gaara gave a nod. "I take it I don't have to worry about you in front of any nobles. No misbehaving or sneaking out of bathroom windows?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She looked away quite innocently.

Gaara hummed in sarcastic thought, "Mmm-hmm. Right. Do you have any rules?" she rubbed her chin dramatically and thought about it.

And there was one very important one she should lay out right now.

"Behind closed doors you are not my boyfriend, I think you know what I'm getting at." She hinted, putting a friendly step between them.

Gaara scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself." If she would have known him any better, that would have stung a bit more.

Though it didn't keep the glare from her face. "One more thing, I wear the pants in this relationship, so if you displease me I will call you on your crap. I'm not a door mat, nor will I act like one." Her hand moved back up to his face to place on his chin, forcing him to look her in the eye. "Understood?"

Gaara glared right back, "I don't know about that."

"You will then."

"I will not." He argued.

"Alright, I can see I'm getting nowhere this. But I do except to be treated with respect, I may look like arm candy but I am not. Don't forget that for any reason." She coked her head to the side, a glare still very much in place.

He just gave a nod.

"Good." She gave a big, fake smile, "And I _do _I hope you're prepared to ask for my uncle's permission."

Her smile slowly became a smirk at how nervous he suddenly became.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Kazekage-sama," Hiashi gave an honorable bow. "To what do I owe this visit?"<p>

Gaara gave a bow just as polite, "Hiashi-sama," he came up to meet the man's eyes. "I've come to discuss your niece, Emiko-san-" all eyes in the room turned to the girl in question.

"-I hope she's done nothing to offend you-" Hiashi worried. Apparently she had a trouble making streak she was only half aware of.

"No, no, not at all." Gaara came to her defense. "If anything just the opposite. She has caught my eye. I've come to ask permission to see her." This seemed to amuse Hiashi greatly as he turned to Emiko with wide eyes and a plastered smile. She fought the urge to shift uncomfortably.

"Is that so?" he wondered, keeping his eyes on her.

Gaara nodded humbly, "It is."

"Well this is certainly a great deal of news. Would someone care to explain to me how Emiko left this afternoon to spend time with Yuugato, and has returned this evening with the Kazekage asking to see her?" his brow raised at her.

She didn't exactly prepare an explanation, but she could just as easily make one up as she spoke. She could even make it believable. Though her attempt to open her mouth was wasted.

"I found her sneaking out a restroom window not too long ago, perhaps leaving the very date you speak of, and she sparked my interest."

Her mouth dropped a fraction of an inch and her eyes narrowed slightly at Gaara's excuse. Of all the stories she had lined up to use as an explanation, none of them had been the truth! How dare he put her out like this!

Hiashi didn't seem as pleased as Gaara was in this moment. "Is this true, Emiko?"

Emiko gave a light sigh, she didn't have to pretend to be embarrassed. "It is, Hiashi-sama..." It wasn't the first time she's skipped out on a date, and it wouldn't be the first time he heard about it.

"That is not proper behavior, and we will be discussing this later." He sighed. "But I suppose it worked out for the best. As long as Emiko agrees with it, then it is just fine, Kazekage-sama."

Once again, all eyes were on her. But this was weird. She never got a saying in who she went out with, why was Hiashi giving her the choice now? Emiko excepted him to jump for joy and shoo them out the door, already planning their wedding. Not to be actually _asked _about what she thought of it.

What if he wasn't buying it? What if he thought that because Gaara wasn't part of the clan the two of them shouldn't be together? What if because Gaara wasn't even part of the _country_ he thought that? Perhaps he was reluctant because he thought it was too suspicious?

"It would be an honor, Kazekage-sama." She piped up, just as suspicious she suspected Hisahi was feeling.

Gaara smiled, acting perfectly. "Great. And I told you, call me Gaara. I have some things to take care of right now, but I will pick you up at seven-sharp."

"Don't worry, she will _not_ be late." Hiashi spoke for you, he and Gaara once again bowed to each other, and Gaara left, leaving her alone with Hiashi, and several other random Hyuuga who happened to be in the main room just at the right moment to witness the invitation.

"Emiko," Hiashi called, already walking away. "Come see me in my study." She nodded and trailed behind him, already knowing what she was in for.

"So, what happened on your outing with Yuugato?" he asked while sitting down cross legged and she mirrored him.

"He was boring, I didn't like him." Was her simple answer.

Hiashi sighed, "You say that about all your suitors."

"Because they are all boring, Hiashi-sama."

"Well please try to give the Kazekage a chance. He might not be able to strengthen our clan, but appearances matter greatly as well." She smiled and nodded, he was taking this exactly how she planned.

"But I do _not _want to hear about sneaking out of restroom windows ever again, do I make myself clear?"

Emiko nodded again, "Crystal."

* * *

><p>Gaara walked up to the Hyuuga estate and exactly six fifty nine to see Emiko already standing there waiting for him. She looked his way and began to walk towards him to meet him halfway.<p>

She was wearing the same thing she was earlier.

And while he was as well, he was not used to seeing the girl he was about to spend a night with dressed so causally. Usually they at least attempted to look presentable for him. And he was slightly annoyed that Emiko didn't even make an effort.

Her hair was left cascading down her back as it was earlier, in her over-sized white T-shirt that fell to her thighs and left absolutely _everything _to the imagination, and those tight, black, spandex shorts that stopped just above her knees. Her standard issue black ninja sandals and everything. The only thing that seemed to be missing was her head band.

They were probably her training clothes.

"Are you ready?" he asked, purposely letting his eyes drift down her front to let her know she was underdressed and he noticed. If Emiko noticed, she didn't dignify it with a response and began walking, leaving him to fall into step with her.

Once he was sure no one could hear him, Gaara sneered. "Nice to see you dressed accordingly."

Emiko snorted, "I don't dress up for any of my dates unless forced, I don't see why I make an extra effort for you."

He shot her a side glare, "I thought you wanted people to think I was different, so your uncle wouldn't want to set you with anyone else?"

"Yeah, but just because I caught your eye earlier, doesn't mean you caught mine." She all but spat, probably still annoyed that he told her uncle how he met her.

"So, how is this going to work then?" he asked, already annoyed with her. Maybe he should have looked a little harder, for someone a little more eager to please.

"You work your magic and I fall for you tonight, simple as that. I come home glowing, and the next time you take me out, I make an effort, proving that I like you." She answered, seeming to have it all figured out.

Gaara nodded, "Alright, I suppose that makes sense. Where do you want to go?" Emiko turned sharply and looked at him.

"You mean you haven't already figured that out?"

"I've been in this village for less then a day, how am I supposed to know where anything is?" he shot back.

"Then may I ask what on earth those _'things to take care of' _were and why you needed an hour and a half? Just what were you doing all this time? Picking daisies?"

"I was _actually_ finding my stay. I hadn't even been home yet when you all but dragged me to meet your uncle, so I needed to take care of some things. Excuse me for not running around worrying about some place to have dinner." He rolled his eyes skyward and kept walking, leaving her behind.

"You are not excused, do you know how hard it's going to be to find some place decent to eat without a reservation at this time?" she called as she marched behind you.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Decent you say. So I take it you're not hungry enough to eat a burger and fries because you filled up on lobster earlier?"

"_Actually, _I'm running on bread sticks. Sorry I didn't feel like sticking around for the main course." She left after the appetizer. How rude. "And when a gentlemen takes a lady out, she prefer a place where the waiter isn't behind a counter. But I'm afraid that's all we're going to find with no reservations."

He stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Are you forgetting who you're dating? I'm the Kazekage, the guest of honor, this village is at my whim-words of the Hokage herself. I can get a table anywhere I want to." He started walking again, this time with her back at his side. "Now, I'm going to ask you again. Where do you want to go?"

"...Well, Gochizen has really good Tempura fried ice cream, we should go there." She supplied with a nod of her head.

"Alright, I'm following you." He stated smoothly, quite like a date should behave when he wants a girl to like him, and motioned for her to take the lead. She eyed him skeptically, but did just that anyway.

They were now in an area with people. People who were watching. And it wouldn't look good to be caught arguing in the middle of the street.

Emiko probably knew this, which was why she wasn't glaring so hard in his direction anymore.

They finally made it to the restaurant and just like he thought, they didn't have to wait long for a table. The hostess couldn't be more happy to get them seated and even serve them herself as soon as possible.

"What can I get for you, Kazekage-sama?" she all but cooed, obviously another addition to his fan mob.

"Apple tea. Emiko-chan?" he added for effect.

"Cherry coke." Emiko said while shooting the hostess and annoyed look, one that went utterly unnoticed by her target who was currently blushing and fluttering her eye lashes at him.

...

"I'm sorry, come again?" the hostess asked, still dazed.

Emiko scoffed loudly (and rudely) and slammed her menu down on the table. Then everything within ear shot went quite and decided to look at her, and him. He sighed mentally.

"If you don't mind, stop ogling _my date_ long enough to take my order, could you? Before I get the manager. Cherry coke, please." Then she crossed her arms and continue glaring at the terrified girl.

"Apple tea and cherry coke, coming right up, uh, sorry." Then she scurried off.

Gaara immediately glared at his date once people went back to not paying attention.

"Do you mind telling me what the _hell_ that was?" he hissed, matching her glare.

Emiko hummed, "Huh. When's that magic start again?"

"I'm serious."

Emiko scoffed again and began unfolding her utensils. "I already told you, I'm no door mat. I was not going to just sit here while she ignored me to ogle you. You want those girls off your back? Then they need to fear me, they need to know up front that there's me and you, and no one else."

Gaara didn't say anything else, because he knew she was right. For this to work, they _did _need to fear her, or else they would still be throwing themselves at him. Because as he just observed, it apparently didn't matter if he were with a girl or not, if they could get close to him, they would.

Seeing that her point was made and accepted, Emiko picked back up her menu and started looking threw it again. He followed suit.

"So," Emiko began, "How old are you?" she asked like she was giving an interview.

"I'm eighteen. How old are you?"

"I'll be seventeen next month." So she wasn't that much younger then himself. That comforted him slightly. He should have probably asked how old she was before it made him look like a cradle robber... She was obviously small for her age, but her face gave her away, making her look older then she actually was.

Emiko usually wore a rather serious to passive expression that made her out to look older, jaded even. The under sides of her eyes were darkened slightly (not as much as his own) but enough to make her look older. Her face was not round or plump, but more straightened, edgy even, but still soft looking. It was obvious to tell she was no child.

But most ninja looked like that, and what especially gave her away to be a ninja were her hands. They were marred with scars and callouses, but not in an unattractive way, more like a dangerous sort of way. A way that screamed she was very acquainted with weapons. Hands that could, would, and have kill men. Hands that didn't belong to a mere Genin or Chunin.

Emiko seemed to noticed him staring at her, because she looked up.

"How long have you been the Kazekage?" she continued her interview.

"Since I was fifteen. What's your rank?"

"Jonin, I've been jonin for almost a year now. But I'm applying for ANBU." That certainly explained her hands. This interested him.

"ANBU? What for?"

"I feel it will be better use of my skills." He would have asked her to elaborate more on that, had it not been for the hostess coming back with their drinks and appetizers.

"I apologize for the wait, we're a little short staffed today." She flashed him an apologetic pout.

"So that explains why you're hosting and waiting tables, I thought it was just because you were trying to hit on Gaara-kun, silly me." Emiko gave a giggle that sounded real, taking her glass and sipping politely. "But I guess I can't really blame you, he is pretty handsome." Then she proceeded to give him a wink, appearing completely oblivious to the hostess's subtle glare.

"Yes, well," The hostess forced a pained smile on. "Have you two decided what you want?"

"I think I'll have some Oden with fish cakes, daikon, boiled eggs, konyaku and seaweed." She would pick one of the most expensive meals on the menu.

"I guess I'll have that too then, it sounds good." Gaara agreed, knowing it would look better if the two had the same tastes.

The hostess nodded almost glumly and she stalked away, probably to sulk.

Emiko was pretty good at this whole pretend act, he was surprised, and a little pleased that it wouldn't be like pulling teeth to get her to act like his girlfriend. Maybe this wouldn't be so difficult after all.

* * *

><p>Emiko was kind of enjoying this whole angering-Gaara's-wanna-be-suitors. It was kind of fun making other girls hate and envy her for a change. Usually all other girls had to feel jealous over her was her skills on the battle field. And while it was great to be one of Konoha's elites, being hated on for being desirable gave a new kind of self confidence boost.<p>

That, and making other people burn in anger was always fun.

Gaara would say something-funny or not-and she would laugh quietly and cock her head, giving the appearance to every bystander that she was being enchanted by him. And every now and then Gaara would give a sultry little smile to let them know he was enchanted right back by her.

He had a nice smile, she decided, and maybe it wouldn't be horrible looking at it for the next eight weeks.

It was no wonder the man had so many admirers, he really was handsome, she wasn't lying when she said it. He was tall, his head probably reaching a foot higher then hers, and lean, but not too lean that a person couldn't notice the slight muscle under his clothes.

Clothes which consisted of the Sand's Jonin get-up. He was probably just wearing them to blend in more, seeing as though Konoha's and Suna's Jonin wear was pretty similar, save for the blue versus grey, and the green versus beige. Which worked fine in the dessert as camouflage. But in a village of bright colors (like shades of blues, greens, reds, purples, and even a flash of orange), not so much.

Though she had to admit, he wore them quite well.

Dinner was tasty and dessert was even better, Gaara paid and they left the restaurant, holding hands. Which Emiko didn't do very often.

Because they were not alone.

Eyes were watching them, she could feel it, and would have used her Byakugan to be positive and find out who it was, had it not been so obvious. Fangirls. Apparently a few spotted them in the restaurant and they wanted to be positive they weren't imagining things.

Gaara could sense them too, given by the way he squeezed her hand and pulled her even closer to him, their sides almost touching and a gasp was heard. They both looked around and then shook their heads, both agreeing it was nothing, even though they both knew what it was.

Emiko almost laughed out loud. They were so pathetic! If they were going to stalk her they might as well at least be smart about it. These are obviously not ninja, not good ninja, anyway.

When they made it to the entrance of the Hyuuga estate, they were still not alone.

"I had a good time tonight." Gaara said, rubbing the back of his head, all like a guy who wanted to kiss the girl good night but not really knowing how. He was quite the actor.

"Me too, I had fun, which is something I can't say for most of my dates." She smiled shyly up at him, then glanced at her feet before moving a little closer, much like a girl who knew what her date was aiming for, but not wanting to make the first move. She was a little frightened Gaara might try to kiss her on the lips, and she was not that kind of girl, nor did she want people to think she was that kind of girl.

Emiko did not give lip action on the first date, no matter with who. She regretted not going over that with him first.

So she took the initiative, and gave Gaara her hand. He seemed to understand and smiled a smile that looked a lot like a smirk in this moon light, and took her hand (with rough hands) and kissed it (with equally rough lips).

She scowled a little at the feel, obviously not expecting them to be so rough. Gaara seemed to noticed this, then he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," he muttered. "It's my sand armor, sometimes I forget."

Which explained a lot. And she felt a little relived that his skin wasn't really _that_ rough, and secretly wondered what it really did feel like under all that sand...

She nodded and let him do it again, seeing the sand fall away from his lips, and felt their true softness, and she smiled.

"That's better, good night, Gaara-kun." She called, turning away from him walking through the gates.

"Good night, Emiko-chan. I hope to see you again?" he asked eagerly, acting perfectly.

"You can find me tomorrow at training ground three, noon to five. After that, I can't make promises where I'll be." Then she gave a playful smile and trotted off, leaving him to pretend to be happy.

Once she got in her smile dropped.

He already wanted to make plans again? She didn't have time for all this. What if her ANBU training started immediately? Emiko put her job first, fun later.

Pretending or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews help me write faster! ^.~<strong>


	3. Stage One

**Sorry this took so long, I lost internet like five months ago and lost all will to write. The last month though I got it together, but since I still have no internet I had to go back in forth editing my awesome editor Kiravu from school and my boyfriend's house… ^-^U Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>: _Stage One_

* * *

><p>"So, what's this I hear about you and the Kazekage?"<p>

"That's a good question, just what _have _you heard about me and the Kazekage?"

The late Hizashi's oldest child looked through the mirror, taking a pause in his shaving. "Hiashi told me that he called on you last night. He wanted me to ask you how it went."

He resumed gliding the razor across his cheek. "I thought you were supposed to be going on a date with Yuugato yesterday?"

"I did, to lunch, and I went with Gaara to dinner. Free meals all over the place, I'm almost tempted to skip breakfast." Emiko replied, grimacing when she noticed a baby pimple appearing on her chin in her own mirror. She knew she shouldn't have had all that soda yesterday.

"How did that happened?" Neji asked, wiping his razor free of cream on a towel.

"Well, I was ditching Yuugato, and then Gaara finds me in the ally and starts talking about this crazy scheme of me being his pretend girlfriend. So I went with it." She replied, contemplating on whether or not to pop the blemish.

Neji turned around to face his sister's back, "Why?"

"Because," Emiko sighed. "He has fangirls he needed to get rid of, and I have an uncle who wants to pimp me out. Now we both win. No more blind dates for me, and hopefully Gaara's fangirls will keep away, or else face the wrath of the all scary Hyuuga Emiko."

Neji shook his head, turning back to the mirror to finish ridding himself of stubble. "This is a bad idea."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it is. This can only last for his duration here, Hiashi probably knows that, which is why he allowed it."

"Yeah but, Gaara and I could always fall in love, and he could propose to me, and then I would have to move to Suna. Hiashi knows that could possibly happen within eight weeks, and he wouldn't pass up the chance to have me marry away to a Kage. So he'll let us be."

It's common for siblings to hate sharing a bathroom and in the morning it might become a battle for the right to use it first. Emiko and Neji didn't have that problem though, they didn't spend much time together considering they were on separate teams and if they were both weren't currently on missions they had their own lives.

It was nice to spend this little time in the morning and see what the other was up to.

"But there are other risks here. While I'm no romantic, and I know you're not either, you do realize the possibility of you falling in love is real, right?" Neji asked, wiping his face clean of any lingering cream.

Emiko chuckled, "Don't be ridiculous Neji, I know the difference between pretend and reality. Gaara and I can barely stand each other, no matter how much he 'whoos' me, I'll know it's all fake, and I can pretend to fall all I want, but it's not going to change that fact that none of its real."

Neji sighed, "You're overlooking the chances. It could happen. You might get hurt."

"And you're looking too much into it. Sure it _could_ happen, but it wont. I know how to protect myself."

Neji shrugged and left the bathroom the two shared, "Maybe. And I told you to stay away from that glucose." He added with a pointed glance to the reflection of her face.

Emiko rolled her pale eyes and decided to leave the pimple alone. It would go away eventually.

Even though she loved sugar, Emiko knew why most Hyuugas stayed away from the stuff. It made them break out. Not horribly, but the zit on her chin was proof of her indulgence, and everyone with white eyes would know it. She sighed and gave the pink head an inch below her even lighter pink lips one last glare before leaving the double-sink bathroom while flicking out the light.

After grabbing a blueberry bagel from the kitchen, which only belonged to herself and Neji; Emiko left the one story house and walked down the road, passing the early birds who shared her last name. She waved politely when they waved at her, wishing them a good morning and for those who asked, told them her date with Gaara was wonderful while she finished her bagel.

Which then reminded her, she needed to have a word with him later.

Emiko left the clan gates and walked into the streets of Konoha, heading towards the Jonin headquarters to finish some of her mission reports and maybe look for a new one.

~Finding her way into the break-room, she snatched the last cookie from the plate that lay waiting for her and bit into it, not even bothering to read the sign because she could already smell it.

Oatmeal raisin, yum. Her favorite.

There was some part of her that swore she only came here for the complementary cookies some mystery person baked, because she could honestly do her work anywhere she liked. Emiko felt no remorse for eating the last one either, she couldn't count all the times she'd come in this room to find the plate sporting nothing but crumbs.

The village treated its Jonin very well. Which was why there was always freshly made coffee brewing in the room, and usually, if you got here early enough, a cookie waiting to be eaten. Most missions began at dawn, which was when many of the Jonin swung in here to grab a fresh cookie, so by nine (the time she usually arrived), you were usually out of luck. Until the twelve o'clock batch came in, that is. But then that wouldn't be replaced until six PM and so on and so forth.

Emiko sipped her coffee happily while checking over her work, looking for any mistakes she'd made in her report. Though her skim was brought to a halt when she sensed another presence coming in the room. She turned her head to see none other than Hateke Kakashi strolling in with a half eaten cookie.

"Yo," he greeted and began pouring some of his own coffee.

"Where did you get that cookie from? There's not supposed to be anymore for another two hours." Emiko almost whined.

"Oh, I've got connections." His eye crinkled as he sipped his black coffee. Emiko scowled at the man. She needed some of those connections. If anything, he probably just had the receptionist swipe one early in the morning and hold it for him.

Emiko wondered if Tsunade had talked to him yet, and if that was the reason why he was here. The Godaime had said that he would come to her, so Emiko wasn't going to ask him. She very rarely talked to the masked figure anyway, and if she did it was here, in this room at rare moments. Or it was when Naruto dragged her off for ramen and Kakashi was with him. Throughout her carrier as a Jonin she'd only been on one mission with him, and that was with five other Jonin. So it's not like they had been forced to talk to one another.

"Training ground seven, eight am-sharp. Don't be late." Then he was out as soon as he was in.

It took Emiko a second to register what just happened, but when it clicked, she smiled and drained the rest of her coffee before tidying up her work. She was going to begin her ANBU training tomorrow, the sooner, the better. All the more reason to speak with Gaara.

* * *

><p>"So I took your advice." Gaara spoke as he slouched down on the living room sofa next to his brother.<p>

"What, about the garbage bags? I told you-"

"Not that, about the girlfriend. I got one."

Kankuro gasped, throwing up his hands in the air, "Score! Anyone I know?"

Gaara shook his head, "No, I just met her yesterday."

"And you're already calling her girlfriend? Damn, that was fast. Must have been a pretty good date."

"What are you two going on about?"

Both brothers turned their heads to watch their elder sister walk in the room, cereal in hand and grabbing the remote.

"Gaara has himself a new girlfriend." Kankuro smirked proudly.

Temari paused in channel surfing to glace at her youngest brother to wait for denial. It didn't come. "I thought you swore off dating?"

Gaara shrugged, "She's different than the others."

Which was the absolute truth. Emiko was nothing like the other girls he's dated... Granted, he wasn't actually dating her, but even if he were he knew she would be set apart from the rest of them.

She backed talked, argued, disobeyed, and was already in the process of giving him migraines. And while in the past he has dated girls-more like _a_ girl-who wouldn't kiss on the first date(most wanted to skip straight to the sex and brag about it to all their friends), they at least gave the cheek.

"I want to meet this girl."

"Me too."

"I don't need you two's approval."

"Yes, you do," Temari begged to differ. "The last one got around faster then the flu."

"Yeah, and the one before that was cross eyed." Kankuro added unnecessarily.

"You were imagining that." They did this often, complain about Gaara's girlfriends.

He found it quite hypocritical of them to complain about his girlfriends when they were the ones pushing him to start a relationship in the first place, saying that he would be happier if he found a nice, pretty girl at his side. But it seemed that no one was ever nice or pretty enough for them.

"Stare at her longer enough and tell me her right eye doesn't drift!"

"It's called a stigmatism."

"It's called you have terrible taste in women."

"First off," Temari interjected, "That is not what a stigmatism is, Gaara. She _was_ cross eyed, even I noticed. Second off, Kankuro shut up and stop insulting Gaara's ex-girlfriends. And third off, we are meeting her. Tonight at eight, if possible. End of discussion."

Sometimes Gaara wondered who on earth Temari thought ran things around here.

* * *

><p>"Is it true?"<p>

Ino ran over to Emiko, smiling her face off in a way that could only mean one thing. Emiko cringed inwardly.

She knew. Already.

Well, that was certainly quick. Emiko and Gaara only just started going out last night. Though this _was_ Ino. Maybe she shouldn't be all that surprised.

"If you're referring to the Kazekage and I, then yes. It's true."

Ino squealed in a rather irritating fashion, "Wow, Emiko, honestly I didn't think you had it in you. I mean, snagging up the hottest Kage to date, who knew it would be Hyuuga Emiko. I'm surprised. But pleasantly surprised."

"Thanks... I think. Let's get on with training."

Emiko took Asuma's place in leading Team ten shortly after the man died. When she was promoted to Jonin she had the option of being a team leader, placed permanently on another Jonin team, or sensei. Emiko didn't feel like baby-sitting three little brats, nor did she feel like seeing the same people on every mission. At least this way she could lead this team of Chunin and still go on high ranked missions with other Jonin when she wished.

The team didn't seem to mind her much as an addition. Of course they missed their old sensei, he could never be replaced, but they didn't shun Emiko. After awhile they even began inviting her to their weekly barbeque lunches. And despite the wise cracks about her age and size, Emiko didn't mind them much either.

Shikamaru, while lazy and a smart aleck, was pretty laid back and always the genius. And even though Emiko could never beat him in a game of Shogi, they thought in sink a lot, even if he was just a tad bit smarter then her... She would also never admit to that.

Ino, while boisterous, nosy and bosy, continued to be most delighted about having another girl on the team. Even if she and Emiko disagree on most things, they found some common ground between them... Though Emiko would never admit Ino came second in her girl friends.

Chouji, who still tends to have a chip addiction, usually tended to not say much and when he did, it was usually to ask a question. Or a comment usually directed to Shikamaru or Ino. He didn't speak to Emiko much, but he didn't seem to have problem with her either. Especially when she picked up the bill when they went out to eat.

They were a pretty decent group of people, and the fact that they were taking orders from someone a year or two younger than their selves and not bitter about it, was nice. Emiko found them quite tolerable.

She actually picked them for those very reasons.

There were only a few teams in need of captains after Emiko was promoted, and the ones she considered the most were Team InoShikaCho and Team Eight. After Kurenai retired to mother her daughter, they were open, but Emiko felt it unnecessary to have two Byakugan users on the same team when there was a team she could choose who was lacking one. And also at the time, Shino was already Jonin, so he was more then capable to lead, even if it was only a three man team.

Emiko actually saw little Sarutobi Asuka quite often. Shikamaru helped Kurenai a lot so he would often bring her with him to barbecue day, or she was saying goodbye to him before he was leaving on a mission. The two year old had her mother's crimson eyes and her father's tan complexion with curly jet black hair. She was the cutest thing on the playground.

After training, they went out to lunch and of course the only thing Ino wanted to talk about was Emiko's date with Gaara.

"So, how was it? Where'd he'd take you? Was it some place expensive? Is he a good kisser? I bet he is, did he use tongue-"

"Ino!" Emiko cut in, "It was only the first date! I was not about to let him kiss me."

Ino pouted, "You're no fun."

Emiko sighed and rolled her eyes. "He took me to Gochizen. It was nice. He was a perfect gentlemen. We'll probably go out again."

"They have great Tempura fried ice cream." Chuoji spoke between bites. Emiko nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure you should be pursuing this relationship with him?" Shikamaru asked, "You two are from two different countries. He's only going to be here for a few weeks."

"Oh hush, Shikamaru." Ino scoffed "Just 'cause they go out on a few dates doesn't mean they're getting married. Emiko's just tired of Leaf boys. I understand, and those Suna accents are just so cute!"

"I'm not going out with him because of his accent, Ino. I went out with him because he asked and I knew Hiashi would be furious if I turned down the Kazekage."

"I heard he came to the Hyuuga estate and begged Hiashi to call on you! How old school, that's so cute!" the blonde gushed.

Emiko shook her head, "It was hardly begging. And to answer your question Shikamaru, Ino has a point, just because we go out on a few dates doesn't mean we're going to be serious. He'll probably have ten other girlfriends before he leaves."

"Emiko's right, I mean, look at him. He's already gathered a fan club that's almost the size Sasuke's was in one day."

"And you're okay with that?" Shikamaru questioned.

Emiko shrugged, "What am I supposed to do about it?"

After lunch was over Emiko found her way back to the training ground to get in some solo training. She'd told Gaara she'd be here until five and it's not like she knew where to find him. It wasn't long after half past four that he showed up. She jumped down from the tree she was perched on and wiped the sweat off her brow walking up to him.

Normally a girl might be embarrassed about her Kazekage boyfriend seeing her all sweaty and flushed after a hard day of training, but there would be three things wrong with Emiko caring.

One: Gaara was not her real boyfriend, she didn't care what he thought.

Two: They were ninja, they were sweaty and flushed after a hard day of training 75% of the time.

And three: She told him where to find her, if he thought she wouldn't be sweaty and flushed at a training ground, he's an idiot.

"Hey," she greeted unenthusiastically.

"Hey," he greeted just as enthusiastically. "Think you'll be free tonight at eight?"

"Sure. But since we're alone right now I need to let you know that my ANBU training begins tomorrow and right now that's my first priority."

Gaara nodded, "That's understandable. What time's your training?"

"It starts at eight am. Not sure when it ends. _...If_ it ends." She paused, "Is this going to be an everyday thing?"

"What? Us dating? Yeah, kind of." He rolled his eyes.

"Not that, idiot." Emiko mocked his eye rolling. "The dates. Are you going to ask me out every night?"

"Why?" Gaara narrowed his eyes. "You have something better to do then be the Kazekage's girlfriend?"

Emiko glared. "As a matter of fact, I do. It's called '_A Life_.' And I kinda don't want to spend the next eight weeks of it spending every night with you."

"You think I want to spend every night with you?" Gaara scoffed.

"Well it sure seems like it," Emiko argued.

"I didn't even want to go out with you tonight, I was going to ask about tomorrow, but my sister wanted to meet you so she planned tonight. Or is that asking too much of you?"

"Didn't I already tell you tonight was fine? I just don't feel like doing this everyday"

"Well deal with it. Ill pick you up a quarter to eight. And try to look nice." With those parting words he turned around and took his leave. Emiko continued to glare at his back until he disappeared.

That arrogant, little...!

* * *

><p>She growled in frustration and took out some of her anger on the fence.<p>

Gaara arrived at the Hyuuga compound the precise time he planned and waited at the gates until a woman called out to him from inside.

"Kazekage-sama? Are you here for Emiko-san?" He nodded to the Hyuuga woman, deciding not to mention that she was late by two minutes already. "Come, I'll show you to her stay." Gaara nodded once again and walked in, following her through the gates.

The Hyuga estate was very traditional. It appeared that everything seemed to be made of concrete on the outside of the houses, and from what he'd from the inside yesterday, wood floors and paper doors and dividers from room to room. It seemed like people lived according to how closely related they were to the main house, and seeing as though Emiko was Hiashi's first niece, it made sense that every step brought him closer and to the main house.

Though there was a very distinct difference between the main house and the branch houses, size being one of them.

The compound was so large, there must've been hundreds of Hyuga living here. It was no wonder it was so easy for relationships to stay within the clan. One member could have dozens upon dozens of cousins to choose from. There were probably quite a bit of arranged marriage. It made sense. And Gaara could understand perfectly well why Emiko's uncle would want her to marry a strong Hyuuga and make even stronger Hyuuga babies.

He was the clan leader, it was his job to strengthen the clan.

While Gaara was looking around and enjoying the scenery he noticed a little boy by the woman starting at him. He looked to be about five, the average Hyuga traits, pale eyes and brown hair, despite his mother's black hair. The boy kept staring at him, quite shamelessly too.

"How come you wanna see Emiko?" He asked, getting the courage to speak now that Gaara had noticed him. "She's mean." The little boy added, scrunching up his face like he smelled something bad.

"Hiro," his mother scolded, "Don't be rude, your cousin watches you for me all the time."

"I just wanted to know momma..." He whined back.

"Don't pester the Kazekage."

Gaara held back a chuckle, "It's alright. I don't mind, I find her to be rather charming." He was a brilliant liar.

"Yuck. I thought charming was for boys."

Gaara and Hiro's mother shared a quiet laugh.

"This is it," she spoke as they came to a stop. "I saw her come home earlier so I'm positive she's in there."

Gaara nodded, "Thank you." She bowed and pulled off her son who wanted to stay and watch the show.

Gaara walked up to the door, which was just as traditional as the rest of the compound, and knocked on a wood plank that was stretched across the upper middle part of the paper door.

He was surprised when Hyuuga Neji opened it and for a slight instance wondered if he had the right house. Emiko mentioned having a brother, but he didn't remember her mentioning a name. They belonged to a huge family, he didn't even stop to think that her and Neji were that closely related.

"Hello, Kazekage-sama, Emiko's probably running late. Come in," he stepped aside to let Gaara pass.

"You can call me Gaara. I didn't know you had a sister." Gaara had spoken to Neji on several occasions, and while he couldn't exactly say they were on friend terms, it was still slightly awkward.

Neji nodded, "Most people don't, she only started living with me recently." Gaara would have asked him to elaborate on that a bit more, but his curiosity would have to wait because he could hear Emiko's footsteps coming down the hallway. When she came into view he took in her appearance.

It seemed the only change from this afternoon was a shower, a new shirt, and a hair tie.

Emiko was wearing the same black training shorts, her same black ninja sandals, but with a new black long sleeve shirt that looked to be at least a size to too large (showing no proof that she could fit into even an A-cup), and her hair was put up into a high pony tail.

Gaara almost sighed out loud.

"Ready to go?" She asked sweetly, as if mocking him.

Gaara just nodded and let her lead him out the house he waved a goodbye to Neji and Emiko called for him not to wait up. They walked in silence till they got the edge of the compound and through the gates.

"This is what you call making an effort to look nice?" He asked once that were no longer in sight of the clan.

"You'll take what I give you and like it."

Gaara glared out of the corner of his eye, "You will not talk to me like that."

Emiko just gave a rude snort and rolled her eyes.

That does it. He was sick her attitude, and quite frankly he wasn't about to let her walk over him. He was no doormat either. He never let anyone treat him wrong or be rude to him before, he was not about to start now.

He stopped in the middle of the road and Emiko stubbornly took a few more steps before she gave up and sighed. It wasn't like she knew where she was going once she got to the edge of the trail. She looked back at him and asked, "What?"

"Listen," Gaara growled, "You will show me respect. I'm not going to tolerate this attitude-"

"Ha!" Emiko interrupted. "You won't tolerate it? Who are you? My father? No, I don't think so because my father is dead and has been a for a very long time now."

"Look, if you're going to stand here and give me a sob story about your dead father-"

"I don't tell _sob stories_. I wouldn't know how to if I tried. But what I do know is that I don't need another person telling me what I will and won't do. I got into this relationship to have freedom, not to have another tyrant barking out orders at me. And I can tell you right now that if expect me to look pretty and stay quiet that you're barking up the wrong tree."

The road was quiet after that. They were still relatively near the clan estate and no one really came this way unless they belonged there.

The Hyuga compound was very much separated from the rest of Konoha. There was a decent sized concrete wall that circled around it, and as if that wasn't enough, the half mile of a forest that parted for a single, narrow road leading to it did the trick.

In other words he was pretty damn generous to meet Emiko at her front door.

Gaara sighed heavily, it's not like he was asking her to look pretty and not be heard, but was it too much to ask her to look pretty while he was listening to her? Personally he didn't think so, but it seemed Emiko didn't agree. It was becoming clear to him rather quickly she was not going to make this easy for him.

"Emiko," he lowered his tone, remembering something Temari told him about catching more flies with honey than vinegar. It appeared to work, seeing as soon as he called her name her anger seemed to deflate. "I'm sorry, you look fine. I didn't mean to insult you. Perhaps next time you'll put in a little more effort?"

"...Perhaps."

Satisfied with her answer, Gaara walked up, took her hand and led her down the rest of the road. He could sense her wariness about his sudden mood change, but it didn't matter. He didn't feel like fighting the rest of the way.

There was a reason he didn't tell his siblings about him and Emiko being fake just yet. Gaara wanted to see if they could pull it off first.

If there was anyone who would be able to tell that they were faking, it was Kankuro and Temari. And while all ninja were trained to see underneath the underneath, it was more on a personal level because they were going to be automatically looking for something wrong.

If tonight went smoothly, he and Emiko could feel pretty confident in their phony relationship.


	4. Go back Two Paces

_**I'm so sorry this took me so long! My internet is still not working and with my boyfriend having a job and all it makes planning things difficult... Then when we do hang out, we tend to get distracted... ^/^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<em> Go Back Two Paces<em>**

Kankuro was unimpressed, to say the least. It wasn't like she was ugly or anything, but she wasn't the type his brother usually brought home. She was a few scant inches from being a midget, boney and about as flat as a ten year old boy.

All these fine Konoha kunoichi to pick from and he chose that one? It was disappointing. She was certainly not on level with his past girls.

Matsuri was Gaara's first girlfriend. After a year of trying to set them up together, he and Temari finally prevailed. It was like magic to Gaara's personality, he was almost a completely different person. She was a very cute, very sweet girl. Kankuro wasn't sure how it ended, he wasn't sure anyone was, Gaara never talked about it and it wasn't his place to ask Matsuri. A tragedy, really.

Temari and Kankuro were sure Gaara would be done after that, but he spurred everyone when two months later he brought home Yumi. They were ecstatic when he wasn't going to give up on happiness. Yumi was a stone-cold fox and knew it. She was nothing but trouble though and they were all happy to see her go. It was no secret either, she obviously thought she could do whatever she wanted because she was dating the Kazekage and Gaara let her know straight up. That didn't go over very well but Kankuro was quite proud.

After Yumi, Temari and Kankuro were a little less enthusiastic when and a little more suspicious. They really didn't take into consideration all the gold-digging whores. Kaya was the cross-eyed one, but she still had a rocking body and a great personality to match. But Kankuro could tell she annoyed his brother and wasn't very surprised when they ended.

Then there was Zuu, who could forget Zuu? Easily one of the hottest chicks in Suna, but a complete bitch. Why would a girl cheat on the most powerful man in the country? Because she thought she would get away with it, obviously. That punk was lucky Gaara didn't really care for her, or else he would have been dead.

But those were just the girls Gaara had brought home and even though Temari had thought he'd given up dating, Kankuro was quite sure his brother has had a few flings in-between and had no doubt they were smoking.

But Kankuro wasn't _that_ shallow.

Maybe it was Emiko's personality Gaara had fallen for? She didn't look particularly nice, and she hadn't said one funny thing in the fifteen minutes since they'd arrived. Though maybe Gaara liked that, he wasn't exactly the most comical person on the planet, let alone the room.

The girl across from him had a nice enough face, even if she currently had a zit on her chin. A Hyuuga with acne, you didn't see that everyday. She was polite though, and had an appetite for someone so small, Kankuro could appreciate that.

"Are you enjoying dinner?" Temari asked, probably anxious to hear about the food she had spent two hours making and Kankuro still thought it sucked...

"Yes, thank you." She was a very impressive liar, Kankuro wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing because quite frankly, Gaara didn't need another one of those. Speaking of him, he hadn't said a word since they arrived other then to introduce them, not to mention he was doing a fine job acting as if he didn't have a date a table.

"So, Emiko," Temari once again tried to start up conversation, "You're very young to be a Jonin. I wasn't even promoted 'til I was seventeen, you must be very talented."

Emiko nodded at the compliment,"Thanks, but it's nothing really, I had a really good teacher when I was younger..."she trailed off, as if wasn't something she really wanted to talk about.

"Oh, was it Iruka-sensei?" Temari jumped in, apparently not picking up the undertone or not caring. "I remember him when we helped out the academy a few years ago."

There was a short pause while Emiko cut another piece from her pork. "No, I didn't go to the academy."

"Where'd you train then?" Kankuro asked, suddenly interested in the budding conversation.

Emiko shrugged, "Just an alternative place, my uncle thought it was better suited for me." There was that tone again.

Temari took a sip of water before clearing her throat, "So how far from the main house are you?"

"Not far, my father was the brother of the clan leader." She answered and then took another bite.

Kankuro hesitated before asking, "Was?"

"Yes," Emiko stated calmly, "He died a few years, after my mother."

"Sorry." He apologized while returning to his food. He didn't like it when people asked about his family, so he wouldn't do the same.

"It's fine."

"Do you mind if I ask how?" Temari hesitantly asked, clearly sticking her nose in where it didn't belong.

"Temari," Gaara warned between bites, speaking for the first time since he'd sat down at the table.

"It's alright, Gaara." Emiko turned to her right to shoot him a reassuring smile before turning back to answer Temari smoothly. "He was killed actually, for the good of the clan and my mother died on a mission, I was so young I don't even remember her. All I really have to go off, are pictures and stories Neji tells me."

"I'm sorry about your parents. Is Neji your brother?" Temari asked. Kankuro looked at his sister, thinking to himself about the oddity of Temari's seemingly unending questions.

Emiko noticed after finishing the last of her food. "Yes, he's three years older than I am."

"Would you like more?" Temari kindly offered.

"No, no," she rejected. "I'm full, thank you."

A smart thing to say if she wanted to live long enough to eat another meal. Temari's cooking was extra terrible tonight, Kankuro had a pretty good guess as to why.

"Gaara, why don't you show her around the house while me and Kankuro clean up this mess and get dessert ready?"

"Hn." Was his boring reply, as he got up from the table, despite not having finished his meal. "Come on." He ushered Emiko behind him and she pushed in her own seat before following him.

Once they left the room Temari turned to Kankuro, "So, what do you think?"

Kankuro hummed thoughtfully for a minute before answering. "I think she's boring. Nice, but boring."

His sister wrinkled her nose and started clearing the table. "I think she's a big phony. Totally in it for his status, and a liar too." She finished before dumping half her plate in the garbage.

* * *

><p>The Sabaku's temporary homestead was quaint, but a lot more modern than anything found in the Hyuuga manor.<p>

They had real doors, which did a much better job keeping in sound than the sliding paper ones back home, and outlets everywhere. It was a wonder what people needed so many outlets for. While Emiko did have outlets in her house, every one of them were in use.

There were two floors and they were currently still on the first, which was divided into a living area, a kitchen that doubled into a dinning room, a guest bathroom and a laundry room. The living area was filled with modern furniture like a television, soft, dark carpet, a couch, a chair, and a coffee table that were black and tan with white accents.

The kitchen was big enough for a medium-sized round, wood table and four matching chairs, with a enough room in the cooking area to move around freely, that led to the small backyard.

Gaara didn't show her the laundry room but she got the hint. The tour was a pretty quiet one with Gaara doing the only talking which was just a monotonous, 'This is such-n-such', and 'blah, blah, blah'. Emiko didn't mind it at all, she welcomed the silence for a change in the night.

Once upstairs Gaara pretty much just got lazy and pointed to doors.

"You aren't going to show me your room?" She asked innocently. A person can learn a lot about someone from their room and Emiko would be more than happy to check out Gaara's.

"No, I'll save that a for later date..." Gaara trailed, no sign of innuendo found in his voice. Emiko was bored.

When they were done with the tour they found Temari and Kankuro putting out ice cream on the table, "You like ice cream, right?" Temari asked, taking out the spoons.

"Yeah, of course," Emiko smiled. "Do you have any chocolate sauce?" She asked, noticing the flavor was vanilla. Classic, yet boring.

"I think we might, help yourself." Emiko nodded and did help herself, because it appeared Gaara wasn't going to. She didn't really care that he wasn't very chivalrous. If anything, it only annoyed her because it looked bad for their relationship.

To Emiko's small joy, Temari found the chocolate sauce and poured it on her ice cream, stirring until the white-yellow color became a soft brown and dug in. To be honest, she was happy that the girl hadn't cooked desert too.

She could stomach the dinner with little ease, she _had _spent most of her life eating

glorified prison food after all. She could eat a horribly cooked home meal.

"Answer us this, Emiko, why are you dating our brother?" Gaara glared harshly at his sister and Emiko put the spoon full of ice cream down that was headed into her mouth. Kankuro looked just as interested.

"Well... If you really wanna know, I was just trying to please me uncle." Emiko admitted, stunning both siblings and making Gaara give her a questioning look. "You see, he's been trying to set me up for awhile and I'm not just not really feeling it, so when Gaara asked me out, I thought what a perfect way to satisfy him!" Emiko knew the best way to lie was to put a little truth in it to make it believable. "But he was so sweet and...-so charming!" She beamed, putting on a perfect act.

Kankuro snorted, "You're lying." Then took a bite of his own ice cream.

"No, I'm not." Emiko insisted, a little put off by his bluntness.

"Yes, you are. He hasn't done one charming thing to you all night. And as far as sweet, don't make me laugh!" Gaara just scowled at his brother while Emiko fought the urge to laugh with him. He was right though. "So tell us, why are you _really _dating him?"

Gaara took Emiko's hesitation and answered for her. "You really don't believe us?" Both his siblings shook their heads, now growing very suspicious. "We're not really dating. It's all an act, and apparently not a very good one."

"What?" Temari hissed. "What do you mean you're not really dating?" Emiko was surprised, too, by his confession. She'd thought he wasn't going to tell anyone?

"Like Emiko said before, her uncle kept setting her up on unwanted dates. I would please him enough to stop that. As I'm sure you guys have noticed those deranged girls stalking me... A girlfriend, especially a high-status Hyuuga jonin, will hopefully keep them at bay." Gaara finished.

There was a brief moment where no one said anything, just stared and took the information.

"Well, that's good." Kankuro chuckled. "I was afraid your taste in women was slipping even further."

A brunette eyebrow was raised. "What do you mean by that?" She wondered if she should be offened.

He put his hands out in front of him, "Nothing, nothing! Just that you didn't really seem that into him, so I figured he couldn't even tell _that_ anymore... Not that he seemed all that into you either..."

"Yeah," Temari agreed. "You guys really need to work on that."

Emiko sighed, "I thought we were doing pretty good..."

"Maybe to people without eyes." Kankuro supplied.

"What exactly is it we need to do better on?" Gaaara asked.

"There's no attraction" Temari blurted. "You gotta act like you like each other! You just started dating, where's the passion?"

"Passion?" Emiko began eating her melting ice cream once more.

"You know, show some PDA, act like you want this forever. Like young lovers do." She laughed a bit.

Kankuro scoffed, "Most guys won't, though."

"Well then Emiko, this is a task for you."

"So you want me to be all over him?" Emiko resisted the urge to lick her empty bowl clean and looked back up.

"There's a difference between passion and being obnoxious teenagers." Kankuro added.

"Well, not by much when you _are_ teenagers." Temari argued.

Emiko nodded, making a mental note to visit Sai tomorrow and see if he could help her research on this more. If there was anyone who could dissect something to make it make sense, it was Sai.

"You know what I mean Gaara, think of when you were with Matsuri, you guys were so cute." Emiko noticed Gaara visibly stiffen at the mention of the girl and Temari immediately changed the subject. "Anyway, just be more affectionate."

"Thank you, this is has been very helpful. But it's getting late and I've got to be somewhere important, early tomorrow."

"It's been very nice meeting you Emiko, and here's something I haven't said to one of Gaara's girlfriends in a long time, come back soon!" Temari and Kankuro shared a snicker while Gaara just glared at them and helped Emiko out the door.

It was silent for a few minutes as they walked and Emiko was just going over the night mentally. There were things they needed to work on, things she needed to work on. But that didn't excuse Gaara. After all, he was the one with experience, so this shouldn't be hard for him and she wanted to called his out on it.

"So did you plan to tell them the whole time?" Emiko asked once they were walking, hands together.

Gaara nodded, caught. "Yes, I wanted their opinions on the matter because I know how lowly they think of my girlfriends. So I knew they'd be looking for something wrong with you. We'll just have to try harder."

"Well... What about these ex-girlfriends of yours? How were you with them?" Emiko looked up at him then over stepped a pot-hole.

"My ex-girlfriend are just that, for a reason." Gaara answered tersely. "What about your ex-boyfriends?"

"I don't have any." Emiko said, like it didn't matter. At this Gaara looked down at her, as if surprised.

"None?"

"I thought I just made that clear, why does that surprise you?"

"You've been on all those dates, I assumed you kept a few for a while. Or even before your uncle started setting you up. Your brother told me you only started living with him recently, where did you stay before?"

"Remember how I said I didn't go to the academy? Where I trained was where I lived. It was like a camp, a little compound just outside the village. Having a boyfriend wasn't really an option."

"Very strict training?"

"You could say that."

This time when Gaara walked her to the gate, Emiko got on her toes and pulled his head down for a kiss of the cheek, and then playfully punched him in the gut for laughing at her height.

It was after ten o'clock by the time Emiko walked inside. Neji was still out to his dinner with his team so she expected the house to be empty, it was unsettling to see both her cats suspiciously lurking outside her open bedroom door down the hall.

With a quick activation of her Byakugan she was even more unsettled and confusedly walked towards her room with her guard raised at the familiarly menacing chakra.

What the hell was _he_ doing here?

"I understand you've applied for a position in the ANBU Black Ops." Danzou stated as he turned away from the window and towards her, his one eye piercing into her as if trying to see threw her. Maybe he could. "May I ask why?"

Emiko swallowed as inconspicuously as possible, she couldn't show her fear, no matter how terrified she was of this man. He would only feed on it and find a way to make her suffer from it. She was pretty sure matters like wanna-be Anbu were on a Hokage need-to-know bases. What he was doing with information like that and so quickly, she would never know. Danzou always found a way of finding out anything and everything.

It was _disturbing_.

"You always wanted someone on the inside who was close to the Hokage, how much closer can you be than ANBU?" Emiko answered bravely. If she said something wrong, it would all be over. She had to play in his favor, and be believable too.

"I didn't assign you this mission. That woman is only using you to get to me, she shall not turn my own ninja against me." His paranoia always found a way to leak out.

"She won't, Danzou-sama. I am loyal only to you." Emiko added a bow, just for extra measure because she had forgotten to when she had entered, trying furiously to control her legs that begged to shake. She couldn't believe this man still had such an unsettling effect on her.

Danzou gave a curt nod, satisfied. At her answer or her respect out of fear, she would never know, and didn't really care either as long as it got him to leave. "Good," was his raspy reply. He then turned to leave but one thing prevented him from doing so. "And Emiko?" She looked back up towards him with an extremely emotionless face. If he saw her training was slipping, he'd just have to re-stall it.

"The sand will not gain access to the Byakugan." Emiko didn't even have time to be shocked or embarrassed, because by time she had registered what he said, he already was gone.

After that intrusion, Emiko doubted she would be sleeping much.


	5. Cheat Codes

…_Don't kill me? Sorry this took so long, I've had it done for a while but my computer is so stupid I couldn't get it up to post… But the wait is over!_

_Thank you __**Kiravu **__for editing this, you rock!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Cheat Codes<strong>

To say that Emiko was a little shaken up by Danzou showing up in her room uninvited was an understatement. She was terrified.

Danzou didn't make house calls. If he had something to say, he summoned you. The mere fact alone that he was going the extra length to intimate her was a red flag. He knew something was up, or if he didn't know, he was going to scare it out of her.

It was one thing to know of her signing up for ANBU, it was a whole other issue to take notice of her personal life.

Of course the relationship of herself and Gaara wasn't going to be kept a secret, which was the point after all. But it didn't make any sense that Danzou knew or cared about it. He had said that the Sand will not gain access to her the Byakugan... She and Gaara have only been going out for three days; no one said anything about getting married and having babies...

It was that ever looming fact that Emiko didn't know what Danzou was capable of, that nobody ever knew what he was up to. Root was over. Banned by the Sandiame himself. And yet, Danzou still kept track of them. Why did he still need her? Why did he still need any of his agents? He kept up with them for a reason, a reason that she knew she would have to go with when the time came or else.

Emiko really didn't want to think about what the or else meant. Danzou was a master mind of control and torture to get what he wanted, and it wasn't helping her any by thinking about it, it was only going to make her anxious.

It also didn't help that Kakashi was over two hours late for the time he scheduled.

Emiko sighed as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes while she rested against the fence. She should have known he'd be late, he was widely known for his tardiness and it shouldn't be surprising. But two hours was bit extreme...

Just as she was letting out another sigh, there was a shift in the wind and she bolted upright to catch the kunai aimed straight at her shin.

Straightening again as she held the weapon idle between her fingers, Emiko glared at the direction it came from, watching as Kakashi appeared.

"Yo," he held up a hand as a greeting.

"You're late." Emiko didn't return the greeting, scowling at his unusual entrance.

"No, I wasn't. I was hiding until I was sure your guard was down, seeing if you could sustain constant reflexes. Nice work."

Emiko nodded, "Well, then next time, don't insult me by going for someplace so plain."

Kakashi raised a silver eyebrow, "Have you have been stabbed in the shin before? It hurts like a bitch."

"Hmm." She was ready to get training, not to argue.

"So I guess it's time to get started... Follow me," he said as he began walking deeper in the grounds. Emiko followed him and soon the man sat down cross-legged and motioned for her to do the same across from him.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about you Hyuuga Emiko, and feel I should if I'm going to be training you. Tell me about yourself."

"Well..." she began, tapping her chin to think for a moment and looking skywards. "You know my name, rank, what I aspire for, so... What else is there?" Her eyes came back down to his one, which gave what she assumed was a happy crinkle.

"Allow me to elaborate. Any likes, dislikes, hobbies I should know of?"

"I like my friends. I don't like anything boring. And as far as hobbies go... I meditate a lot... I play violin?" she rubbed her chin as if attempting to think of something else.

"Interesting..." he trailed off in a tone that suggested it was anything but, rubbing his chin in the same fashion he had before.

"What is? Playing the violin?" If he was going to be that way, she might as well play along. "Not really, most Hyuga learn how to play a symphonic instrument at a young age." Neji could play not only the violin, but the viola, piano, and the flute. He once mentioned he was going to teach her the piano, but that hadn't happened yet. "So, what about you? What are your likes, dislikes and hobbies?"

"I guess you could say I like a lot of things, but I also dislike a lot of things. I have many hobbies; it's hard to choose which ones I like the best."

"Those aren't really answers, senpai."

"Your file," he began, smoothly changing the subject, "says you've completed thirty-one official missions to date: no D-rank, sixteen C-rank, nine B-rank, one A-rank, and five S-rank. That's a rather impressive list. Were all these S-rank done during your involvement in Root?"

Emiko nodded, "Yes, I dealt in assassinations."

"How young were you during your first one?" Kakashi asked.

"Twelve."

"That's awfully young."

"Yes," Emiko admitted bashfully. "It didn't go very smoothly. I was terrified and unprepared. Luckily I had a partner."

"Sai, right?" Kakashi offered as if he just remembered.

"Yeah, I didn't go on my first solo mission till I was fourteen. There were some bumps but it was a success." At this she began playing with the grass, observing the dry-yellow hue it had taken from a long summer of harsh sun and scarce rain.

"It surprises me though that you have no D-rank missions."

Emiko pulled up some grass, giving her something to do while she thought of what to say. She couldn't talk about Danzou's intentions of Root. She began to vaguely explain. "I was taken at a young age-"

"Taken is a very interesting choice of word." Kakashi interrupted staring her down.

"It's also the right choice of word." Emiko shot back, meeting his gaze before returning it to the dying grass. "I was taken at three. My uncle got custody of me when my father died, and he felt it was best for me. He probably would have sent Neji too but he was too old to qualify. I never went the academy."

"Danzou likes to get a hold of his agents young. Is there a reason for that?" He pressed.

"There is, but I can't say." She frowned. "I'm sure Sai told you about the mark?"

Kakashi nodded, "I know about the seal, I just wasn't sure if he was allowed to put one of you... Being a Hyuga and all." Emiko was impressed he thought about that. She herself hadn't considered why she got different treatment till Sai told her.

"The seal the branch members wear did help me from some of his... Stronger methods. But I couldn't tell you about them anymore than Sai could. Though, back to your earlier question, I have no D-rank missions because no one takes those in Root." They are a waste of talent, Danzou used to say. "I only got the dirtiest of work. When I was released, I was already considered a Chunin so they were below me."

"Ah, well, enough about that. I'm going to say a skill and you are going to tell me your rating for it. One being the lowest, ten being the highest." Emiko nodded. "How are your ninjutsu skills?"

"Five, just about average. I know all the basics and I'm pretty good at them. Just not too fancy with them."

"Genjutsu?"

"Probably like a four."

"Taijutsu?"

"Seven."

"Your chakra control?"

"Five."

"Stealth?"

"Eight. I was an assassin, after all. It's within job description."

Kakashi nodded, "What about weapons use?"

"Hmm... Maybe a three." She quietly admitted.

"Why so low?"

"I'm a Hyuuga, we tend to work with our hands more. I can use basic kunai and shuriken just fine, but other than that all I can use are the standard tantos we got in Root."

"We'll have to work on that then. How is your tracking?"

"I'd say five."

"Do you have summons?"

"Yes, The Hyuuga-choosen are cats."

"How many?" She could tell Kakashi was less than excited about her choice of animal but Emiko didn't really care. She liked cats.

"I have access to most of the clan's entire pack because we all signed the same scroll, but there's only one loyal to just me." She smiled thinking of Juu. She was fast, dependable, and intelligent.

"Wilderness survival?"

"Nine."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "That's a pretty high ranking."

"Let's just say, I used to spend a lot of time in the Forest of Death..."

"Missions?" He guessed.

"Punishment." Emiko corrected.

"For what?"

"I tried to run away a few times, succeeded once or twice too." She shrugged while pulling up more grass.

"I'm impressed."

Emiko gave a laugh."Don't be, there was more security to keep anyone from coming in then to keep anyone going out." Danzou had an army of hypnotized slaves, after all. Why would he worry about any of them trying to leave?

Kakashi regarded that comment and for a minute she thought she'd said too much, he was going to press her on it. But then he just changed the subject again, "your ability to work on a team?"

"Working with new people is a little awkward for me. I'd say five." It's not like Root never taught lessons on team work or things of that nature.

"And last but certainly not least, I've become accustomed to working with a medic and a damn good one at that, how are your medical skills?"

"I can't heal with chakra, but in a dire situation I can be as good as any nurse."

Kakashi nodded,"I see." Then he clapped his hands together and gave a cheerful expression. "Well, I think we've covered a lot today, and next time we'll get started on that weapon use."

"Wait, what, we're done?" Emiko started, not quite understanding. "But we haven't really done anything."

"I learned a lot about you today, Emi-chan," Kakashi argued, using the nickname Naruto often used for her. "See you same time, same place, Wednesday!" before she could sputter a response, or even ask if he meant the time he showed up, or the time he was supposed to show up, he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Annoyed, Emiko stood up and began heading to Sai's house.

* * *

><p>"You never cease to amaze me with what you can do with something sharp, Tenten."<p>

Neji grimaced at the pile on wood-chips at his feet that, if it had not been for his expertise dodging skills, would have been his guts. He sent a glare toward his teammate.

"Don't look at me like that, Neji. You said not to hold back, I couldn't resist pulling out my newest trick!"

"You tried to kill me."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "I knew you would dodge, you always do."

"What about last month? I almost bled out that time."

"Stop whining," she scolded, waving him off. "You're alive, aren't you?"

The man just shook his head and sighed as the woman trotted over and began collecting her newest death maker. When it was retrieved, Tenten knocked out the rest of the wood chips against her hip while Neji gave a bemused look at the tree that suffered his would-be gauging.

There was a carving that went in at least three inches deep with a four inch diameter from the metal claw Tenten had shot at him without warning. And if it could do that to a tree, he could only imagine what it would have done to something as soft and easily cut as he.

He was perfectly justified in his tantrum.

"Next time, remind me to add no use of any instant-kill methods in our training sessions."

Tenten just hummed in agreement while her arsenal disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Break?" Neji nodded and both took a seat while wiping the sweat from their brows and guzzled down some water. They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying a gentle breeze.

"So, I heard Emiko went on a date with the Kazekage. What's that about? I didn't know Gaara dated... One of your uncle's schemes?"

"Not his, Emiko's."

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked, turning toward him while finishing off her water and wiping the moisture from her chin. Neji couldn't help but notice how she missed a drop and it ran down her neck and disappeared into her shirt.

"They're using each other to get my uncle and fan-girls off their respective backs." Neji pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing knowing this whole arrangement was going to turn into one big mess. "I think it's foolish."

Tenten shrugged, "Emiko's smart, she knows what she's doing."

"Does she?" he wondered out loud before taking another sip. "She's never been serious with someone, pretend or not, and she isn't that best when it comes to the emotions."

"Well, neither is Gaara..."

"All the more reason to worry."

"Try not to lose too much sleep over it, you can't protect her from everything, but it's awfully cute when you try." She gave a cheeky smile as Neji shrugged indifferently to. It was only natural he'd want to protect his little sister, especially considering he'd already failed her so much in her life...

"Come on," Tenten urged, clearly tired of burning day-light. "I wanna see how that move works if I try it from underground."

Perhaps she hadn't heard what he said a minute ago about no instant-kill methods?

* * *

><p>If there was one person in the world Emiko could know everything about and yet still not much at all, it was Sai.<p>

There wasn't much to know about man, other than his past, and since she knew that there wasn't much else. There were certain traits that made Sai, Sai, but as far as his personality went, he wasn't exactly an ocean...

The worst part of Root training was the isolation. You had to rely on yourself for pretty much everything and there was absolutely no one to sympathize with you. At age three, Emiko only herself. Constantly plagued with the feeling of being alone. She'd be locked in that camp months at a time before Danzou let her out again to train on her Byakugan with Hiashi. Then she would get sent right back in.

Hiashi didn't listen to her complains, he had told her to toughen up. Solders didn't complain, and one day, she would be a great one. After he guided her, Hiashi was supposed to stay with her until another agent came to pick her up, but sometimes he would turn his back and that's when she would hide. Neji would always find her and she would cry and cry, just wanting to come home. It wouldn't be long before they would find her and bring her back. She got more creative in her flees, eventually leaving the complex altogether and taking her chances in the village.

At age seven, Emiko got her first partner in Root and couldn't have been happier. Finally, a friend. Companionship she so desperately craved at that young, lonely time in her life. But he was all wrong; Danzou had already gotten to him. It was hard to be around him when they'd first met because he was just like all the others. Devoid of all emotion, cold, with no personality. Every time Emiko would try and have a conversation with him, he would just stare at her like she was speaking a different language and sometimes, he didn't acknowledge her at all.

It wasn't long until she'd had enough and demanded he tell her why they couldn't be friends and Sai just said that he had lost his brother recently and if they got close, he would only have to kill her too. Emiko stopped talking to him after that, now scared for her life as if she wasn't already.

It was only when they had awoken in the Forest of Death when they realized they needed each other.

At eight years old, of course she didn't know what the hell to do. After crawling out a cave she found Sai, already getting a fire started and explaining he had no idea what they were doing out there, but it was probably some kind of test.

At that moment, all Emiko could think of was that Danzou was sick a bastard.

Later, she would find out it was punishment for her escapes, and Sai was only sent with her to make sure such a great talent wasn't wasted. In other words, she was too valuable for Danzou to let her get killed off for her actions.

Sometime in their isolation, Emiko had woken up to Sai trying to squeeze poison out of his leg, a snake had bitten him. So, naturally, she sucked the poison out so he would die. He hadn't expected her to do that for him, saying that Root agents were trained to selfishly survive looking out for themselves and that had the tables been turned, he wouldn't have done the same for her.

Emiko had rather rudely told him to shut up and focus on living, 'cause she probably wouldn't last long out there without him, and that now he owed her, he better start rethinking some of those training methods.

After that day, a sort of bond was created between them, and Emiko knew that if he didn't care before, Sai would now protect her life like she had his. Regardless if he was ordered to kill her one day or not.

Landing on the narrow ledge outside Sai's studio apartment window, Emiko peeped inside to find him slaving over a painting, not surprisingly, and tapped on his window. He set his paintbrush down and walked over, opening it for her.

"Hey," she greeted while climbing in before taking a seat on a chair he had near.

"Good to see you, Emiko." he spoke, closing the window then faced her. "What brings you here?"

"You busy today? I need your help with some research."

"No, not particularly. What kind of research?" he asked, getting back to his painting. He was copying a picture of a group of people she'd never seen before, most likely a family, probably from the frame he'd bought.

"Relationships. Specifically, romantic relationships." she answered, eyes roaming his room that was still as generic as the last time she set foot in it, except for some new paintings. They were just about the only thing Sai used to express himself and Emiko could tell that like his personally, those had grown increasingly.

During her first years of knowing him, Emiko always thought it a little depressing that such art came from someone with a personality that was damn near robotic and was quite glad that with a few friends, Sai had learned to become a person.

"Romantic relationships? What for?"

Emiko retold her adventures of the past few days, of Gaara's plan, their "dates", and Temari's advice. Of how she was completely stumped on acting like a love struck teenager, her only indication was of those screaming animals that fawned over Gaara, Hinata around Naruto, and Ino whenever she saw Sai.

Emiko would never, ever behave like those fan girls though, she had too much self respect. She wouldn't get loud, she refused to throw herself at anybody, and she won't stalk him. Gaara didn't like those girls for a reason; it wouldn't make much sense to become one.

While Emiko didn't speak out of term, she was nowhere near timid enough for Hinata's approach. She couldn't look at her toes, blush and give a soft spoken suggestion to go out for ramen. Even still, she wasn't as bold as Ino who could walk right up to a man, then use sexual charm to coax him into doing her bidding.

Or in Sai's case, an awkwardly worded question on what they would be doing if she met him at his place later and why she needed protection...

She needed to find a balance. A way to be bold, but in a gentle way. But to do that, Emiko needed to see more action, had to understand what she should be portraying, how to make others believe that she and Gaara were the real deal.

"I see." Sai nodded, pausing to think. "I'm sure we will be able to find plenty of books, movies and advice from other people concerning the matter. Infatuation is a very popular subject to people."

Smiling because this just became a whole lot easier, Emiko sighed. "Good, let's get started."

* * *

><p>Naruto had grown up. While he was still loud and obnoxious at times, he was much more reserved and matured. And to the villagers, it seemed like every day he looked more and more like the father he never knew.<p>

And it was a good thing he had already figured it out, or looking in the mirror and then at the large sculpture over the village, would have been a little awkward.

But there was one thing that would never change, and that was where Naruto wanted to have lunch.

"Two bowls of miso pork, please!" Naruto ordered while taking his usual seat at his favorite ramen bar in all five nations. Gaara slouched down in the seat to his right and immediately rested his elbows on the counter. He looked even more weary than usual.

"What's up with you?"Naruto asked, turning to his friend. "I haven't seen you in two years and you can't even work up a smile?"

Gaara shook his head, "It's not you, it's them." He explained, shooting a glare over his shoulder to the shifting feet and whispers happening on the street. Those girls were relentless.

Naruto turned his whole body around and stared openly around the curtains, as if only just noticing them. "Oh," he gave a laugh. "Well, that's what happens when you're young, handsome, and successful! You get used to them, they've been following me around for years now."

That time they both laughed.

"About time I got you to laugh." Blue eyes shimmered with the company of a smile, a large hand clapping Gaara on the back. "So, seriously, how ya been?"

"Good, the village is at its highest point since it was founded. The economy is up, populations are growing, and the academy has some very promising upcoming shinobi." Gaara answered while fidgeting with a packet of salt. Why anyone would want to add any more salt to a meal that was already in the danger zone for people with high cholesterol, he'd never know.

Naruto nodded, "That's great and all, but I asked how _you_ were, not Suna."

Gaara shrugged, "I'm the Kazekage, the village _is_ me. It's doing well, so I am, too."

"What. Ever." Naruto snorted. "Enough with the noble stuff, I bought you here so we could gossip about chicks, not the economy."

Gaara sighed. It wasn't exactly a topic he felt like discussing in such an open area. And as if on cue, the whispers outside the hut got just a bit quieter.

"And don't give me that asexual crap about you not being interested in girls again 'cause Kankuro told me all about what you've been up too as of recently." Naruto wiggled his eyebrow suggestively and Gaara just sighed again. He'd have to have a word with Kankuro later about spreading his business.

"I've had a few girlfriends, yes. But none of them turned out quite like I thought they would."

Blonde eyebrows knitted together, "Turning up with you finding true love and marrying young?"

Gaara said nothing.

"Don't get let that get you down. That stuff only happens in books and movies and corny stuff like that. Sometimes, you gotta go through the bad ones to get to the good ones." He explained sagely. "Like when I used to be in love with Sakura-chan, but she was all in love with Sauske-bastard. Not that Sakura-chan is a bad one! I mean, she's beautiful, and kind, and smart, and strong, and awesome! I just mean she wasn't the one, you know? Like she's more like my sister. Or cousin. Or neighbour that you sometimes peek at when she's changing-"

"How has she been?" Gaara interjected, not at all wanting him to continue that line of conversation.

"Oh, she's been great!" Naruto cooed. "Lately she's been in the best mood!" then he laughed. "Sai thinks it's a little creepy cause she doesn't punch him in the face when he insults her anymore. Which is really ironic 'cause the guy is a creep himself. Ino thinks she has some secret boyfriend she's not telling us about but that's just ridiculous because why would Sakura-chan hide a boyfriend? Me and Kakashi-sensei just think it's 'cause she's been promoted to head medic at the hospital."

"Head medic?" Their food had finally arrived and Naruto was already breaking apart his chop sticks to dig in, thanking the hostess named Ayame.

"This one's on the house, for your friend the Kazekage." She winked at them both, but it was purely friendly. Both boys thanked her again.

"Yep, she's the head medic since Shizune is more focused in the poison labs and taking over a lot of Tsundea's work while she's still healing." Naruto carefully blew on his steaming bowl, drool already seeping from his mouth. "It's really awesome, although kinda sucks with her spending so much time there. She wanted to come see you today but had to work."

Gaara blew on his bowl too, mixing the contents around. "It's fine. You can all come over for dinner if you want. Temari and Kankuro would like to see your team again. You can even bring Sai."

Naruto nodded in excitement. "Awesome!" He replied, abruptly digging into his meal.

He didn't have any space in his mouth left to speak after that.

* * *

><p>Emiko rubbed her tired eyes. They watched several scenes from five different movies, skimmed ten books, and even knocked on a few doors in Sai's apartment building. Researching love was pretty easy because it was pretty much everywhere, but interpreting it was another story.<p>

Love was apparently indefinable because everyone had their own meaning. It could be this indescribable connection you had with another person. Or this unquestionable longing to be with that said person all the time. Unfathomable caring for. Undeniable extreme attraction in which you do unspeakable things behind closed doors...

You express it pretty much anyway you wanted to. Some were shy like Hinata, some were bold like Ino and Sai's eccentric neighbour... But there were a few who found a good mix. And those were the scenes Emiko paid special attention to.

They were the ones who gave soft smiles. Who nuzzled when they hugged. Who gasped when kissed. Who giggled only when provoked. Who joked openly. Who flirted, but subtly. Who could charm a man out of his pants, without actually asking him to take them off.

...Of course that last one wasn't really an issue for Emiko.

Getting up to stretch, Emiko yawned. "Well, I think that should be good for now. Thanks Sai, I owe you one."

Sai got up from where he sat as well. "I'll hold you to that." And he really would too. "Good luck."

Emiko smiled back and nodded, taking her leave out the same window she came in then took to the streets. It was already later afternoon. It had cooled down a few degrees and there were a few people out enjoying it, even some couples were out. Just her luck! She decided to tail one.

They were quite cute together and they looked about the same age as her friends. The girl had short, curly blonde hair that she tamed with a head band, stunning green eyes and rosy cheeks. She was a little on the tall side compared to Emiko (most people were) but her guy was also tall so they looked good together. She had slender curves that were covered by modest clothes and a voice that sounded like music.

The boy had short, shaggy brown hair with bangs that stopped just above ice blue eyes. He was tan and lean, but had just enough muscles to suggest he was a shinobi, the proof were his weapons holster on his right leg. His arm was draped over her shoulder while he nodded and chuckled at whatever it was she was saying and one of her arms were wrapped loosely around his waist.

Anyone with eyes could tell they were crazy for each other. Especially when their eyes met, and the look they shared was something that no movie Emiko had seen today could capture.

They didn't even notice the girl hiding in the tree watching them.

Suddenly the girl got on her toes to whisper something in his ear, cupping with her hand for dramatic effect...Or to keep Emiko from reading her lips, whatever.

Then the boy got a dark look on his face, and dragged her off into an alley while she held back giggles.

This was the kind of stuff she was looking for! She just wished she knew what the girl had said to get that sort of reaction out of him.

Curiously, Emiko stalked them, jumping on top of one of the nearby building to get a better look. Luckily the sun was still pretty much up, so even in the shadows they could be seen. But Emiko wasn't much, if not a trained spy, so it was pretty easy to make them unaware of her presence.

The boy let the girl gently push him against the wall with a quiet smirk and wrapped his arms around her waist. She got on her toes before she playfully nuzzled his nose then slowly began kissing his lips. His eyes automatically slid shut and one of his hands travelled up her back and tangled into her hair, revealing her even rosier cheeks.

_I should be taking notes..._ she thought belatedly.

It turned deeper when heads shifted and hands wandered. A soft moan could be heard followed by a quiet grunt. When the boy's hand finally slid up the girl's shirt cup her flesh, she actually broke the kiss to gasp.

Emiko's jaw dropped a fraction.

She just wanted to see how one initiated a little make out, not the whole ordeal of nastiness better left behind closed doors! This was just...

Emiko was downright ogling now. She'd never seen such raw, real, open affection before. It was fascinating. Interesting. She didn't like watching this, she just had to. For research.

Just as the girl's hand was travelling down the boy's stomach and to his zipper, a door creaked open to give three hearts a start.

It was an old man taking out the trash apparently, and he didn't take well the teenagers making out behind his dumpster.

"What the hell? Take her to a movie like the rest of the kids, you cheap brats!"

Frozen bodies instantly sprung to life with red faces and apologies, running back into the streets with a speed that would give Emiko a run for her money.

Once clothes were straightened and hair was re-tucked behind ears, the two resumed walking like nothing happened. Albeit the boy who was now a little uncomfortable walking in his pants, and the girl could not successfully hide her laughter.

Wiping some bird poop off her person, Emiko stood up and began heading home. She learned a lot today and she was proud of her findings. She just hoped Gaara was ready to take this act to the next step.

* * *

><p>Kakashi did eventually show up to the Sand Siblings house, half an hour late, with the excuse of being given the wrong directions.<p>

"Liar." All three of his teammates chided him.

After all the hugs, back clapping, handshakes, and hair ruffleing were completed, they all sat down.

Between bites of the meal Kankuro cooked (Temari couldn't be trusted) they talked about small, mundane things keeping the conversation light and as far away from Gaara's dating life as possible. For which he was grateful for. He'd been given an earful enough from Naruto this after noon...

The discussions shifted from reconstructions on the village, to team Kakashi's recent A-class mission, to how-on-earth-did-Kakashi-sensei-finish-his-food-already-and-I-didn't-get-to-see-his-face?, to the new sand bunkers they were building back home, to Sakura's promotion, to Sakura's secret boyfriend, to Sakura not having a flipping-secret-boyfriend-for-the-last-damn-time-Ino-is-a-liar, to Kankuro's last conquest back home, to the rumour about Temari and Shikarmaru-

"Speaking of love lives!" Temari spoke up, smoothly taking the spot light off herself. "Guess who was at this very same table last night?"

Garaa sighed; he knew she was going to bring that up.

"Who?" Naruto prompted.

A catty smile came over Temari's lips. "Gaara's new girlfriend."

Suddenly all the chewing at the table stopped and all eyes turned to said "boyfriend".

"Gaara!" Naruto gasped, slamming his utensils down. "How could you not tell me? We just had a discussion about this!"

Gaara shrugged awkwardly, "You didn't actually ask me if I had a girlfriend, just how "my love life" was. I told you fine, I thought that was as good as."

"Who? Does she live in Suna? Have I met her?"

"Her name's Emiko, she lives here, she's a Hyuuga-"

"You're dating Emi-chan? No freaking way!" Naruto's jaw dropped.

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "You know her?"

Naruto laughed, "Only since before I became I ninja! Wow, this is crazy. I didn't even think she went on dates with people other than Hyuugas. Like what the heck, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't she tell me? How long has this been going on? You better not hurt her cause if Neji doesn't pummel you first, I will!"

"Wait a minute," Sakura interrupted cutting off Naruto's rant and turning to Kakashi. "Aren't you training her? For AMBU?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Small world?"

Naruto was outraged now. "What? You mean to tell me she's training for AMBU now? I'm gonna have to have some words with her 'cause she never tells me anything! Sai, did you know about this?"

Sai nodded calmly, "She told me this afternoon." Naruto gave a wail of frustration.

Gaara rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sure she wanted to tell you. We've only been dating for a few days, she probably just hasn't seen you... And she only started training today, I'm sure next time she sees you she'll tell you everything."

"Wow, so you started dating her the day you got here? Was it like, love at first sight or something?" Naruto went back to eating and talking, finally digesting the news.

Gaara shook his head, "I wouldn't go that far. I saw her sneaking out of a bathroom window, ditching one of her dates, and she interested me."

Naruto laughed, "Well, that sounds like Emi-chan."

"Is that where you pick all up your dates, bathroom windows?" Sakura joked while finishing her meal.

Gaara gave a chuckle, "No, but maybe I should, because the ones who pick me up usually end up making me drop them."

"Well, you don't have to worry about none of that with Emi-chan, she's a good person." Naruto proudly nodded.

Gaara felt a little bad for lying to them. Naruto was his best friend and he probably deserved to know the truth about his and Emiko's relationship. But he also had the biggest mouth of anyone he's ever met, and while Gaara knew Naruto would never spill their secret out on purpose if they asked him not to, something might accidentally slip. And he knowing Emiko personally would just make this ordeal so much more awkward.

No one else at this table seemed to care where he and Emiko took this thing. No one asked questions of what happened when he had to go home, because if they were really serious some bad things could come out of that.

Well, they hadn't even been dating for a week; it was probably too early to be thinking of those types of things. So no one tried.

"Neh, what's for dessert? I want another chance at trying to see Kakashi-sensei's face."

Naruto was the last to leave of Team Seven, determined to catch up with his missed friends. A lot of things have changed since they last spoke, and he wanted to make sure they were aware of all of it. It was becoming pretty late and both Temari and Kankuro excused themselves for rest.

"So, how did you meet Emiko?" Gaara asked, a little curious and attempting to change the subject from suspicious things growing in the forest.

"Well," Naruto paused to think for a minute. "It seems like forever ago, but I still remember it pretty good..."

_"...Come back here, thief! Stop him!"_

_But the young boy was already down the street with his prize tucked in his arms before anyone even so much as looked at him. The blonde child ignored the man's outraged calls and dove down the next street, determined not to get caught this time._

_He couldn't afford to. It was left over broccoli casserole night at the orphanage, and he refused eating that slop again._

_Once he was sure he was far enough away from anyone on his tail, he came to a slow behind an old building to catch his breath and with triumph, Naruto pulled out his precious fruit out from under his shirt and gleamed. Stuffing one in his pocket for later and taking a bite of the other, he began walking with pep in his step._

_It wasn't ramen, but at that minute he didn't care. Yum._

_He hadn't taken three bites before he was balled over by something moving very fast. Hard._

_Attempting to get out an outraged squawk, the apple chunk in his mouth got lodged in his throat and he began choking._

_"Watch it...!" a little voice hissed angrily. He barely noticed the girl on top of him while he was fighting for his life._

_"Shh!" she gave another vicious hiss before slamming her fist down on his chest. Hard. But luckily it was in just the right place to lodge the apple piece out, and he gasped greedily for air._

_"Shh!" she hissed again, and the irate girl was up in an instant, diving into the alley he had just abandoned._

_"W-Wait!" Naruto called after her, picking up his apple and following her. He could tell the girl was in distress, so he wasn't really all that concerned about her almost killing him, he just wanted to thank her for also saving him. Not many people would take the time to do that._

_A tiny fist grabbed him with more force than he expected, and he was yanked into the alley where he lost his balance and banged his head into a dumpster. He cursed loudly and whimpered._

_"Shut up...!" the same small hand that grabbed him slammed across his mouth to stifle his cries while he rubbed his head soothingly._

_Once the stars cleared from his vision, Naruto observed the girl in front of him. She was small, maybe a little younger than him. She had long brown hair that was braided down her back and eyes that were even paler than her skin. They were focused. They were trained on the ground as her ear faced the street. She was listening for something he realized. Now all her shushing made sense, the girl was running from someone._

_She couldn't have been an ordinary civilian, despite how she dressed, not with all the scars on the skin and her trained strength. But he'd never seen her at the academy...?_

_After what seemed like forever, she finally dropped her hand from his mouth. "You were making too much noise."_

_Naruto rubbed his aching head, "Well I did almost spit my head open..." He waited for her to apologize, she didn't. "Who are you hiding from?"_

_The girl shrugged, "they're going to find me eventually anyway, so let's make the most of this freedom. My name's Emiko, yours?"_

_"Naruto Uzumak-"_

_"Keep your voice down...! They could still be near." As if to prove her paranoia, she gave a few nervous glances around._

_"-Ki." Naruto finished in a slightly quieter voice. He was quite pleased that she was still sitting here with him, because most people knew that Uzumaki Naruto was not someone you should be acquainted with._

_Deciding the coast really was clear, Emiko stood up and dusted her clothes off. "Come on, what do you for fun around here?"_

_Naruto stood up too and beamed at the girl. "Oh, plenty of things-" his stomach gave a loud roar, "-like going to Icharuka Ramen. I'd take you there, but no money, so I guess we could-"_

_"Oh, that's no problem, I'm hungry too." With that she turned and walked out of the ally._

_"Wait up!" Naruto called again, running after her._

_He followed Emiko into the street and watched her looking around again, "Wait here." She ordered and he stood there awkwardly as Emiko very causally started running across it. With perfect clumsiness, she clashed into the legs of man who was quite startled and checked to make sure she was alright. She then gave a very heartfelt apology before running back over to where Naruto was still waiting._

_"Take me there."_

_"Where? Icharuka? I told you, I have no-"_

_With an eye roll, Emiko shoved something into his hands. "There, that should cover it, right?"_

_Naruto looked down and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. This money could cover at least twenty bowls of ramen!_

_A foxy grin spread across his lips and he grabbed her hand and began running._

"...Even though she didn't say much, it still meant the world to me at the time." Naruto continued with a nostalgic smile. Gaara understood all too well what it was like to finally have someone treat him like a human.

"I still remember when they eventually found us. At the park." His smile faded. "I was so sure I'd never see her again... But I did." The smile returned. "It was about three months later, and she threw at rock at me, but I didn't care."

"Who took her?" Gaara asked, but he already had a pretty good idea. Even though Emiko hadn't told him much about where she used to live before her family's compound, he didn't think she was there by choice.

Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "probably Root agents, from the looks of their masks."

"Root?"

"They're kinda like a splinter in out our Anbu... Only, Granny-Tsundae doesn't really control them, that Danzou guy does." Naruto shrugged indifferently while he pawed at the embroidery of one of the pillows on the couch.

"If Emiko is already part of Black Ops, what's she training for?"

He shrugged, "If she was in Anbu, she'd only have to answer to Granny, Danzou wouldn't be able to control her anymore." Naruto guessed. "The guy's a creep. Understandable considering he had her all locked up."

Gaara nodded.

Naruto yawned, "Wanna train tomorrow?"

Gaara smirked. Same old Naruto.

Naruto scoffed, "Don't give me that look, I've kicked your ass before as Kazekage, and I'll do it again!"

"It was a lucky shot." The red dead dismissed.

Getting up from where he lounged, Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, we'll see sandy-pants."

Gaara stood up as well and nodded. "It was good to see you again."

"You too. It'll be even better to kick your ass again." They both laughed and Gaara showed him out.

* * *

><p><em>Nice long chapter make up for my absence? I really hope so...<em>


	6. OneUp

_I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long again! _

_Thanks to __**Kiravu**__, my beta!_

**Chapter Six: One-Up**

Gaara had been warned about the Fire Country's heat wave. Of course, growing up in the desserts of Suna, he believed it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Back home, temperatures could reach a hundred and twenty. So a heat wave was nothing he would fear.

But this... Was torture.

While Gaara was sure it wasn't near a hundred and twenty degrees, he felt like he was in an oven.

It was the humidity he hadn't thought of. By noon the thick moisture in the air swelled with heat around him and clung to his skin disgustingly. He had to shed his sand armor because moving around with heavy, sticky sand on you was a sure handicap in a fight.

A fight which he was losing almost pathetically against the blonde idiot at his side. Being much more accustomed to the hot and wet air, he seemed hardly bothered, albeit he had stripped most of his clothing.

"What's wrong, Gaara?" Naruto called from a tree somewhere. "Giving up already?"

"You knew it was going to be like this." Gaara sighed wiping the sweat from his forehead and hurling sand in the Kyuubi boy's direction.

Naruto chuckled, now in a different tree. "I wouldn't be a very good ninja if I didn't use my opponents weakness as an advantage."

Distracting him with a new sand clone, Gaara jumped into the tree he guessed Naruto was aiming to jump in next. He was right, and sent a sand ball with enough force to knock him out of it. It hit, but instead of sending him flying, Naruto used the momentum to swing himself under the branch and aim a kick at Gaara's chest that sand wielder narrowly dodged.

But Naruto was full of energy and came right back at him. Gaara has improved vastly in his hand to hand combat, but his moves were slowed and sloppy in this humid heat. The only thing saving him from a few nasty blows was the sand's love of defending him.

Eventually they both tired themselves out and sat on the ground breathing heavily.

"You're a lot quicker than I remember." Naruto panted. "I thought that was going to be a lot easier."

"You're not the only one who's been training and I think I have sunburn." Gaara grimaced as he observed the angry red hue surfacing on the upper part of his bare arms. He had abandoned his long sleeved shirt that was part of the Sand Jounin uniform for just the nylon tank top he had on underneath.

Naruto laughed, "That's what you get for never letting your bare skin spend a day in the sun!" poking Gaara's shoulder and watched as it turned from fish-belly white back to angry red.

Gaara slapped his hand away. Naruto laughed some more.

"Damn! What the hell happened to you?"

Emiko sighed miserably as she leaned back against the blonde's doorway. "Kakashi ambushed me." Was all she said before she wiped her mouth clean of blood.

All Emiko wanted was to get in a little morning meditation before she went off to find her team and train. But that didn't happen.

He was only able to sneak up on her because at that moment, the Byakugan was off to rest it from having it activated for over three hours. How he timed that, she'd never know.

She barely had any time to react when the ground exploded from under her and he came at her.

Then Kakashi said he wasn't going to go easy on her, and he meant it.

The rules were simple. No Jutsu. No Byakugan, no Sharingan. Kakashi wanted to see what she was capable of in a strictly hand to hand combat sense. She didn't disappoint, oh no, there were some very satisfying blows she landed on him. But Kakashi was much stronger than Emiko. And faster. And it was hard to hit a person who's limbs were much longer. Getting close enough to hit him meant putting herself in reach.

Thus, she was bleeding in several places, had a black eye, possibly a sprained wrist, and bruises everywhere.

"I guess you want me to heal you, huh?" Ino guessed dully.

Emiko shrugged, "I _do_ have a date later." And of course Ino wouldn't let her go out with the Kazekage looking like this. The word 'date' was all it took to practically get dragged into the house.

"You're lucky it's the Kazekage, or else I'd let you bleed all over him."

"Thanks."

Ino wasn't the best healer in the village, but she wasn't far behind Sakura, who wasn't far behind Shizune, who wasn't ar behind the best in the bisuness. So as far as medic-nin went, you could do a lot worse than the Yamanaka.

"So, where's he taking you?" Ino asked as she examined Emiko's hurt wrist and let her chakra soothe.

Emiko winced. "Not sure yet, he just said he'd find me sometime today."

"Hm." Ino hummed thoughtfully after a few minutes. "It's hardly a sprain, stop squirming." She began wrapping it in gauze. "I'll check on it again tomorrow to make sure there isn't too much swelling. Do you even have proper date clothes?"

"I guess." Emiko responded without really thinking about the sudden change in topic.

Ino scoffed, "You guess? Please don't tell me your wardrobe is as pathetic as I think it is. Look ahead." Emiko did as she was told while Ino rested her chakra charged hand over her throbbing eye.

"Probably." She shrugged.

Ino sighed loudly. "Emiko, how do you plan on keeping the Kazekage, of all people, when you don't even have a decent wardrobe?!"

Maybe because he wasn't going anywhere?

"No idea..."

"Tell you what," Ino started as she moved to another bruise across Emiko's cheek she didn't even know about. "I was about to go shopping, come with me. We'll get you some decent clothes."

Emiko made a face, "as fun as that sounds, I'll have to pass." She hated shopping. Everything was always too big, or too small and she usually ended up in the kids department: embarrassing. Not to mention she was tired from the earlier spar.

"Oh, come on, it's the least you can do for me since I'm healing you. How do you think it's going to look if I'm friends with the girl who got dumped by the Kazekage?"

"Isn't it enough that I got a date with him at all?" Emiko asked hopefully.

"No." A healing hand was now on her split lip.

"Fine." Emiko mumbled awkwardly with half her mouth.

"Yay, after we get you all cleaned up, let's go blow up that Jounin paycheck of yours!"

_Joy_.

Arriving at the mall, Emiko felt it actually wasn't that bad shopping with Ino. The girl knew her stuff, she had to admit. Ino gave great advice about what colors looked good, which patterns to stay away from, where, and they actually found a lot of, dare she say it, _cute_ stuff.

They didn't even have to go to the kids section.

"I really wish you wouldn't bind your chest all the time," Ino sighed between stores. "Your boobs really aren't that flat."

"Um... Thanks." Emiko said distractedly while she tried to fit as many bags as possible into the biggest one so she wouldn't have to keep track of so many.

"Which is why we just have to make a stop in here!"

"What?" Emiko called looking up at the sign, "Ino, wait, no-!" But the girl was already dragging her inside.

"Oh hush, I've seen your underwear, Emiko. This is necessary." Ino smirked darkly as she picked up a few multi-colored thongs she better have wanted for herself.

"Gaara isn't going to be seeing my underwear." Emiko said sternly while she sent the barely clad manikins nervous glances. She was more than a little uncomfortable.

Ino just shook her head. "You can't know that."

"Trust me, I do."

Ino waved her off, "you can't know that." She insisted. "He may be a little cold... But I'm sure even he has hormones. And I'm sure you do to. If the two of you keep this relationship going forward, something is going to come off, somewhere, eventually. Better to be prepared."

Emiko supposed she was right. If they were going to keep up this pretense, she was going to have to play along. After seeing that couple in the alley... Emiko couldn't rule out the possibility of clothes coming off or she put their cover in jeopardy.

Sighing in defeat, Emiko looked through some racy looking sports bras. Binding her chest was getting a little uncomfortable, especially in this heat...

The shopping seemed to go down hill from there.

When at first Emiko was actually looking forward to wearing some of her new purchases, Ino all but forced her to buy some less than tasteful outfits she deemed necessary. They were revealing and very brightly colored.

Then there were the shoes. Because of her height, Ino convinced her to buy some of the highest heels she'd ever seen. The wedges weren't that bad, but the stilettos... Of course, with her ninja grace they wouldn't be too difficult to walk in (she trained on stilts sometimes) but that didn't mean they were at all comfortable.

Next came make-up. It would make her look older, Ino explained. At first, Emiko was against wearing any kind of foundation because she was so sure it would make her break out, to which Ino rebuked it would cover up the pimple on her cheek. Emiko grudgingly bought some.

Now all Ino had to do was show her how to put in on right.

After parting ways with Naruto, Gaara decided to head home for a much needed shower and then he would probably go do some actual work before finding Emiko.

He still hadn't figured out where he was going to take her, but he was sure she would have some ideas.

Gaara was surprised by all the people happily going on about their day despite the unfriendly weather. Most people in Suna did most of their village prowling in the morning and the evening between the temperature changes. And while it was late afternoon, he felt the sun was still much too high in the sky for all this activity.

It wasn't long before his journey was cut short by three girls who approached him from the other side of the street. One was blonde, one was a redhead, and the other, was a brunette. They stood in front of him and purposefully blocked his path.

The shortest one, the redhead, shyly stepped forward and gave a smile. Her blue eyes sparkled when he stopped and nodded to her, trying to be polite.

"Hi," she spoke while tucking a lock of crimson behind her ear. "I'm Kye."

Gaara just nodded. He was sure she knew who he was.

"I was wondering... If maybe..." She was slowly becoming red in the face. "You wanted to...-"

"A-_hem_."

All four heads turned and looked behind Gaara to see Emiko and Ino. Gaara recognized her blonde hair, blue eyes and lack of clothing. The cough had come from her.

"In case you girls haven't heard yet, he has a girlfriend." Ino glared at the redheaded girl who glared right back. That was probably his que...

"Emiko-chan," Gaara acknowledge, gratefully separating himself from the girls and closing the distance between himself and his pretend girlfriend while taking her bags. There were only two but by the weight of them, there appeared to be several stuffed into them.

"Thank you, Gaara-kun." Emiko said with forced kindness before starring at the three girls before they were forced to scoff and walk away.

Worked like a charm.

"This is Ino." She motioned with a wave of her hand. Ino waved back and gave a bright smile.

He nodded, "You were one of the ninja that helped me rescue my student some years ago."

Ino grinned harder at being remembered, "nice to see you again, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara raised his hand, "just Gaara."

Ino nodded. "I'll leave you two alone, see ya!" She waved and walked off with bags of her own swinging.

There was a short, awkward moment when neither of them knew what to say.

Gaara broke it. "I was kind of on my way to take a shower..."

"That's fine, you need it."

Gaara glared and gave her bags back. "Where do you want to go later?"

Emiko shrugged, "just meet me back here at seven." Then she promptly walked away without so much as a goodbye.

The once Ichibi stood glaring at her back for a beat before turning around to finish his walk home. All he wanted to do was shower and get out of this humidity.

Gaara was not pleased at all by the fact that it was pretty much just as hot and sticky as it had been three hours ago. He'd only been outside for ten minutes and he was already feeling like he needed another shower.

Suna weather was never like this. If it was a hundred degrees at noon, then it would be seventy by six and certainly forty by eight.

And of course he put on another long-sleeved uniform that stuck to sandless skin.

And of course Emiko was late.

Sighing and sitting down on a near by bench, Gaara leaned his head against the building and enjoyed the little shade his face got under the onset.

He sighed, "when is this heatwave going to end?"

"Maybe a week, give or take a few days."

Raising his head up he was greeted by Emiko, who he had to make sure really was_Emiko_.

She had actually made an effort this time...

She was wearing a dark green sundress that was tight around her bust (a bust he didn't even know she owned) and had loose, short sleeves. There were five white buttons and the first one was undone, leaving a few inches below her neck exposed and flared out past her hips, hanging loosely till just above her knees.

It was the first time he's seen her wear an actual color. Green looked good on her he decided.

The soft white, wedged heels Emiko was wearing made her at least four inches taller. Her hair hung in a high pony tail with bangs down as always. And she appeared to be wearing some type of eye popping make-up...

She also appeared to be glaring.

Standing up, Gaara appraised her with a head nod. "You look nice." And he meant it this time.

Emiko crossed her arms defensively and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, you can thank Ino."

He might.

"Have you figured out where you want go?" Gaara asked, trying to match the girl in front of him with the one he saw earlier. Unlike the water-soaked air around them, she made a complete change. Except for the attitude, that is.

Emiko shrugged, "I guess I'm kinda hungry."

"Any restaurants around here?" Gaara tore his eyes away from her long enough to attempt to look around for some air conditioning.

"Eh. I'm tired of the whole restaurant scene. Besides, it's wonderful out here," she added, failing to conceal a smirk spreading across her lip-gloss covered lips. "We should go for a walk."

Gaara gave her a blank stare, knowing she only wanted to make him sweat, literally.

Plastering on a smile since he wasn't going to argue back, Emiko grabbed his hand and began pulling. "Hey, you're not wearing your sand armor." She called over her shoulder at the touch of his skin.

"It's too uncomfortable in this humidity."

"How will you protect yourself? You don't have your gourd, either."

"I do have other means of protecting myself besides sand, thank you." Even still, he had all the sand he needed to feel at ease, on his hip in a pouch.

"Okay sandy-pants." The Hyuuga assured him as she brought him into a food stall that smelled delicious. He was hungrier than he had originally thought.

"Naruto called me the same thing earlier."

Shifting her eyes away from the menu over the cook's head Emiko asked, "you've seen Naruto?"

Gaara just nodded, deciding to roll up his sleeves, he was very aware how it was even hotter in the small, crowded room than it was outside.

"Does he know about us?" She asked a little quietly.

Gaara nodded, "he was a bit upset you didn't tell him. But I just told him it was because you haven't seen him."

"I have been avoiding him a little..." Emiko confessed. "He's told me about you, I know you guys are close. I don't like lying to him, but Naruto isn't the best at keeping secrets." The last part she whispered, as they were now in line with a hand full of other people.

"Hn." He understood.

After their food was ordered and made, they took their toasted, loaded, six-inch sandwiches back into the street where they sat on a bench and started eating.

"How could you get all those peppers in this heat?" Gaara asked, able to smell her spicy sandwich from his comfortable distance away.

"Stop whining about the heat, it's really not that bad out here, it's only going to get hotter as the week progresses so you better enjoy this while you have it." She scolded, taking a hefty bite.

That didn't settle his nerves at all, but he was a little fasinated seeing her cheeks, that were full like a chipmunk's, flush at the burning sensation.

They ate in pretty much silence, and Gaara could tell Emiko was having quite a fun time glaring at any girl who made eyes at him. She was a scare-girl naturally. Perhaps he hadn't chosen too badly.

When they were done, Emiko suggested they go get some ice cream and Gaara was hot enough to agree.

Picking up her pace a little to beat him in line, Gaara couldn't help but notice how her hips swayed a little more in the heals. And that her legs were more shapely then he originally thought.

"What flavor do you want?" Emiko asked.

"Vanilla."

He must have said it weird, because she looked back to regard him for a moment before snorting. "How boring."

"Hn."

"Boring." She nodded. "Two black cherries, please." Then flashed a cheeky smirk before shifting to the side where the it was going to be handed to her while he paid.

Something was different with her today, he noticed.

Emiko was being much more mischievous and easy going. He'd never known her to be so... Tolerable. Then again, he'd only known her for four days. Who's to say she wasn't usually this easy to get along with with?

Looking wearily at the purplish-or pinkish-ice cream with black chucks of cherries in it, Gaara glanced at Emiko who was happily soothing her pepper abused tongue with her own cold treat. "This looks gross."

"It's good, promise."

Sighing and taking her word for it, Gaara gave a nervous taste and decided it really wasn't all that bad.

Satisfied that he was satisfied, Emiko began walking again and he followed. They kept a slow pace while they walked, turning heads from most people who passed them. And while most of them where the girls blushing every time Gaara licked his ice cream, there were also a few men shooting Emiko a few stares.

He supposed he couldn't blame them, he had a hard time recognizing her himself when he first saw her for their date, too.

Hearing a crunch, Gaara noticed Emiko had already finished most of her ice cream and was now starting on the cone. Understandable considering how spicy her sandwich was. He finished his much slower though, enjoying the new taste and savouring it, he normally didn't eat ice cream.

Emiko came to a stop over a small bridge and leaned over the railing, all traces of her cone gone now, and sighed.

"Hm?" Gaara hummed, stopping next to her and just starting on his own cone.

"I think this is the funnest date I've ever been on." She said with a humorless laugh.

"Really?"

Emiko gave one nod, "yeah, I hate restaurants. Yet, that's all my dates ever take too. And they're always so boring, I usually don't stick around long. But this was different. Refreshing." She sighed again. "What's the funnest date you've ever been on?"

"I don't know." Finishing the last of his cone, Gaara leaned his back against the railing and crossed his arms.

Ignoring his stand-offishness, Emiko looked up at him. The heels made her eye level with his neck. "You have to know." She argued, "the girlfriends you've had before, what was the funnest thing you ever did together?"

Gaara just shrugged. He didn't like talking about past things, especially them.

Now that the sun had mostly set, it went from stifling oven to a little less of a stifling oven. The ice cream also helped. He felt a little better. But if what Emiko said was true about it only getting hotter... He'd happily spend the next week in his cool office or home.

"What happened to your hand?" Gaara asked, he noticed it earlier when they were eating.

Emiko dismissed it with a wave of said injured hand. "Training."

"Hn."

Straightening, Emiko took his hand with the injurged one. "Come on, I have a whole village to show you off to." In other words, she had a whole village of girls to make jealous.

Gaara was beginning to think she was liking this whole arrangement a bit too much.

Using the excuse of giving Gaara a real tour of the village, Emiko dragged him everywhere and anywhere she knew people would be. After seeing the attempts of certain girls this afternoon, it was apparent that there were still people who didn't know about their relationship, or didn't believe it. She'd have to change that.

And just as she suspected, there were followers.

Some were ninja that hid in trees and on buildings, others were common village girls who ducked behind corners and pretended to be disinterested when they turned to face them. It would have been funny if it weren't so annoying.

It was was completely dark now, save a few street lights, and it gave Emiko an idea.

Pausing in the street, she pulled on Gaara'a hand and motioned for him to come closer. That's when she whispered, "follow me." And pulled him into a dark alley.

"You're not going to try to assassinate me, are you?" Gaara asked, even though she was sure he already had a hunch about what Emiko was going to do.

"Don't you trust me?" Emiko enquired, a wicked smile coming across her lips despite the weird feeling that was now settled in her stomach, probably from the peppers and cherries...

"I'd be stupid to." He quietly admitted when she reversed their positions and forcibly shoved him against the wall. Gaara grunted from force, Emiko laughed.

Several gasps were heard in the wind.

"I thought you were a good girl?" His voice was darker than it was a few minutes ago and it made her feel even weirder while she was putting his hands around her waist.

Emiko shook her head, "I just don't kiss on the first date." Her own hands slid up his chest and behind his neck.

"Or the second."

"Guess third's the charm..." She whispered before he lowered his head to kiss her.

His lips felt much softer against hers. And being this close, she could smell him. Very earthy and even though he wasn't wearing his sand, she could still smell it on him. But it wasn't bad, she actually found it kind of relaxing. He smelt clean. Like the forest after it rained. Probably because he had just taken a shower before hand.

The shadows erupted with whispers.

_"Did you see that...!?"_

_"How dare she!"_

_"Wha... Gaara-kun, nooo!"_

_"How can he kiss her?! She has to have cheesy-jalapeño breath."_

They were becoming hard to believably ignore, so the two pulled away and Emiko glared behind her and activated her Byakugan. "Do you mind?" She hissed. "I can see you all and can find out where you live, go away!"

They scattered like cockroaches.

Giving what she hoped was a breathy laugh, Emiko untangled herself from Gaara and pulled him back out the alley where they continued the walk back to the Hyuuga compound in comfortable silence.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Emiko asked while sending glares over her shoulder.

It didn't take very long for the brave ones to regroup.

"I have a meeting tomorrow with the council in the morning." Gaara answered, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Ignore them, or you'll only provoke them." He reminded her for the forth time that day, loudly enough for the close ones to hear.

Emiko hummed distractedly, "you have a meeting with all the council members?"

"Yes." Garaa answered looking at her from the corner of his eye. "Why?"

That meant he was going to see Danzou, the very same Danzou who made it quite clear he was against this relationship they had and would probably stop at nothing to make sure they didn't have any babies.

Should she warn him? But then again, what would she be warning him about? To watch out for the old guy who's on to us?

"No reason... I have training with both Kakashi then my team, I'll probably be free by four."

Lowering his head, Gaara whispered in her ear. "I thought you didn't want this to be an everyday thing?" And for no reason at all, Emiko felt a blush creep up her neck and a shiver down her spine. She pulled away as if she were burned.

Gaara just stared at her with a confused look on his face, rasing what she guessed was an eyebrow.

But like the brilliant faker she was, Emiko just gave a very convincing sneeze and a sniffle. "Sorry," she gave a shy smile. "Pollen."

...And it worked!

Gaara nodded and she went back to him as they were, only a little bit more weary about what just happened. All he did was whisper in her ear and _that _happened. It was probably because she just wasn't prepared, he had caught her off guard and she still had a weird feeling in her stomach ever since the ally.

Thankfully Gaara just dropped it. She really didn't have an answer for why she wanted to see him again tomorrow.

Slowing to a stop in front of the road that lead to the Hyuuga compound, Emiko let go of Gaara. "This is far enough, thanks." She figured she'd made him sweat enough for one date, a half mile walk would only make him whine more.

Gaara nodded, "Hm. Good night, Emiko." He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her lips so she wouldn't have to strain her neck too bad trying to meet him.

"'Night, Gaara."

Emiko smiled to herself as she turned around and began walking the long, quiet road home. Today had been a huge success. No one could say they weren't serious now that they've been seen making out in dark alleys.

'First base' as some put it, had been achieved.

But after getting the crap kindly kicked out of her this morning by Kakashi, shopping till she felt like dropping this afternoon with Ino, and parading her "boyfriend" around for the world to see tonight, all Emiko wanted to achieve now was a good night's sleep.

But it seemed like some people had other plans for her.

Three figures jumped down from the trees around her, trying to intimidate Emiko by surrounding her. Emiko just sighed.

_Seriously_?

"I don't know who you think you are, showing off Kazekage-sama all over town like some kind of trophy, but don't think for minute he actually likes you." A girl with brown hair and green eyes sneered. "He's a man and he has needs, he's only using you."

Emiko yawned."That's nice, when's he done with me, would you like it if I recommended he give you a try next?"

The brunette smiled and shook her head. "He'll come to me on his own, and it won't be just for sex. He just thinks you're a cheap fuck." Her two friends snickered and nodded in agreement.

Emiko gave her a flat look. The only thing she felt offended by in particular was her language.

"If I'm a cheap fuck," Emiko offered. "And he approached me, what does that make the rest of you desperate whores throwing yourselves at him?"

One of the girls scoffed indignantly, but the ring leader just shrugged. "Men like a chase. Once he gets what he wants from you, he'll realize his mistake."

"Then I guess I better give it to him quick so you all can lick up my leftovers, huh?"

"How dare you talk about Gaara-sama that way!" The girl on her right raged. "_You'll_be _his_ left overs, not the other way around!"

"Okay, whatever." Emiko crossed her arms and tapped her heeled foot. "Are you going to fight me or are you just here to talk? Because it's late, I'm tired, and we're talking in circles. Stop wasting my time."

One of the girls moved at that, moving fast, but not as fast as Emiko. Ducking the punch and getting on the ground, Emiko kicked the girl's leg out from under her then pushed her. The girl fell with a very undignified yelp and Emiko stood over her while straightening her heel.

"Mikoro!" The blonde peeled away to check on her friend.

"We didn't come here to fight." The brunette called at her fallen friend with a bemused look on her face. Perhaps she realized that just because they had the pale-eyed girl out numbered, did not mean she was at all out matched.

"A wise choice." Emiko nodded as she began walking past them. "But if you have nothing better to do than annoy me, I'm not going to humor you any longer."

"You'll get what's coming to you, you bitch!" The girl on the ground cried defiantly.

Emiko chose not to dignify them with anymore responses. Gaara was right, she was only encouraging their behaviour.

Finishing the walk back home, she walked the dark streets of the compound, nodding to the few night owls who were still up and about. It was past ten o'clock, most people have already turned in. Entering her house, she found Neji still up, on the couch watching an infomercial. Chibi was lounging on the back, purring and hardly noticed her other master come in.

"Hey, how was your date?" He asked without glancing up.

"Fine, but those fangirls are getting bolder. A few of them even tried to jump me on my way home." She looked at the television, it appeared they were advertising shoes that were sticky enough to give the effect of walking up walls and trees without the use of chakra for wannabe ninjas. Looked great except for when you were walking horizontally.

Neji nodded, "Bold indeed. You don't have a scratch on you."

Emiko shrugged. "They gave up after I took the first girl down in less than a second."

"Aren't you concerned this will start an uproar among them?"

"I'm sure there's nothing those girls can throw at me I can't handle." She walked over to pick up Toast who walked in from the kitchen and nuzzled his thick-black fur.

"Hn. You look nice, is that make up?" Neji asked, glancing up at her.

"Yup." Emiko shrugged. "Ino gave me a make-over for Gaara. Never hurts to look like I'm going all out for him, right?"

"Better not let Gai-sensei see you." He chuckled.

Emiko gave a laugh while setting the cat down to pet his sister, Chibi who's fur was just as black, only she was much thinner. "I could only imagine the speech I would get about my youth finally blossoming."

"You want to come training with us sometime this week?"

"Okay!"

After saying good night and washing the make up off her face so it couldn't hurt her skin anymore, Emiko brushed her teeth and got in her bed. Careful not to kick the cat who had claimed his spot by her feet and was out in an instant.

_Are you guys still reading? Review and let me know!_


End file.
